To Love Ru - Flames of Love
by alvind-rod
Summary: Beta-Reader Wanted - Rito was trying to help Kyouko from her problem but he ends up locked up in a locker with her which she starts developing feelings for him because Rito kissed Kyouko to keep her quiet. Follow the story of where Kyouko tries to figure her feelings out for Rito and he felt like he's betraying Lala and Haruna but he wants stay with Kyouko. I don't own To Love Ru.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_ **\- Hide and Seek Game**

 **Here's the rewrite for Flames of Love. The story's main pairing will be Rito and Kyouko, but I'm going to slow the progress being together.**

Everybody sees stage been Kyouko as teacher introduces her as "And so, as a special guest and an active third year in High School, we've invited the popular idol Kirisaki Kyouko-san!" with gentle tone as she closes her eyes and allows pretty smile shows up with talk continues as "She has agreed to talk about her work in show business!"

"Thank you very much~" Her light purple eyes opens up with many students mainly the guys went crazy for her.

 _ **(Hallway)**_

"Heeeh...Work in show business must be tough...but it seems fun as well" Mea was telling her best friend Nana and Momo with her playful smile shows up as Nana's eyes turns to sees her best friend with words been "Eh-You have to do stuff like sing and dance in front of people?"

"But why is someone special like Magical Kyouko doing at lecture at our school all of a sudden?" Nana questions Kyouko's motives of visiting their High School.

Rito exits the room as the teacher stops him for quick request from Kyouko and talk in Teacher's Conference Room.

Momo turns her face to sees Rito walking with Kyouko and the teachers for her thoughts were _'Certainly...A busy idol like her, why...?'_

Begins thinking about what the group were going to talk with her thoughts continues been _'Kirisaki Kyouko...I think she's met Rito-san once though Run-san. Don't tell me...? Am I overthinking this?'_ about the relationship between Rito and Kyouko were barely knew each other.

Mea glances at Momo's thinking pose and "Momo-chan...Don't tell me, that girl is a harem candidate too?" her question left Momo and Nana was surprised of hearing the words 'Harem.'

"Wh-What are you talking about!?"

Her thoughts were broken because of Momo says with quicking thinking of words was "O-Oh my, no...It's a game! We're talking about getting through a game."

"What kinds of games are you playing...?"

Momo turns to sees Mea with bloodthirst glance with her thoughts were 'Mea...' as she shows calm and playful pose for her mind speaks 'Aha this bloodthirst is wonderful.'

 _ **(Teacher Conference Room)**_

"Show around Sainin High?" Rito repeats the request from Tearju's response as her answers was "Yes and Kyouko-san said she wants to see it, since she came all the way here."

"Run-san is out because she has a recording today, yet you're someone she knows Yuuki-kun, so she wanted to ask you" Kyouko was smiling to sees Rito front of her position as Tearju finishes her request as "Is that okay?"

"Uh...Yes" Rito replies back with simple tone and his thoughts were 'If it's someone she knows, then surely there's Ren as well...Is she okay with me?'

"I'm sorry, I'd love to tag along as well, but I have to get back to the agency."

"I'll be fine by myself."

"It'll be alright, Yuuki-kun is a reliable young man."

Tearju and Manager leaves with simple words were "Than good luck" as Kyouko winks and smiles at Rito then responds back with warm smile for his thoughts were _'I have to make sure I show Kirisaki-san a good time around the school.'_

"Ready to go?" His question as his right-hand opens the door with Kyouko follows Rito out of teacher's conference room to enters the hallway.

Students notices Rito has the luck of escorting Kyouko in their school with many comments were made:

"What's up with him...? Why is he with Kyouko-chan...?"

"How nice~~"

"I want to walk next to her too~~"

With jealously for his best friend Saruyami makes anger comment been "That Rito...Why does he always get in the tasty situations...I'm so jealous..." for Rito felt many anger and jealously glances at his presences.

 _'Uuuh...Somehow, the stares from everyone hurts...just like when Lala tranfer here to be closer to me'_ His face turns to asks question as "Are you really okay with me?" been nervous around Kyouko for unknown reasons.

"Of course" Kyouko tells Rito with gentle voice as her thoughts were _'Actually, that was the main objective!'_

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

"Eh...Kyouko, your'e giving a lecture!? In Sainan!"

"Yep tomorrow."

In their outfits as Magical Girl and Blue Metalica sits at mirror for she says "I want to see it~! But I'm recording a new song tomorrow" and Kyouko turns her head to answers "It's okay, that lecture isn't the main objective anyway."

She winks at her best friend with main objective was revealed as "I'll thoroughly investigate your beloved Rito-kun!" of her tone sounds happy about helping her best friend.

"F...For my sake...!?"

"Thank you..."

"Leave it to me!"

 _ **\- Flashback Ends -**_

Rito points at their library been "The library is there..." with Kyouko walks forward and appears at his side to asks "Say! What do you do on your days off?" for her gentle smile doesn't leave her lips.

 _'This unexpecting question'_ His thoughts was telling and his responses was "Eh...Nothing in particular...Clean the house and play games..." with his hand strokes his hair softly.

"I have plenty of free time when there's no school" Rito finishes his talking as Kyouko writes the words inside of her journel with simplying close the small book for her question was asked to test his honest heart as "So would you like to go on a date with me on your next day off?" for her head leans into his position with his mind was saying _'Is she for real!?'_

"Wh-Wh-What's that about all of a sudden!" Rito responds with blushing red cheeks as his head turns away to calms his rushing heart and "Huhu I'm kidding and if we did that, Run would be angry."

 _'I wouldn't know how to tell Lala or Haruna at all'_ Rito's mind was remembering about how Lala and Haruna were his first love, so why does it feel like warm around Kyouko's presences.

"Because you're Run's prince, Rito-kun..."

His cheeks remains deeply red as his words becomes nervously ways of speaking as "Uh...W...Well, I..."

 _'Huhu...He's blushing, so his heart is pure...but why does it hurt little when he rejected me for?'_ Her glances looks down at floor with Rito was turns away from her.

"Kyouko-kun!"

"The principal!"

At first hides behind Rito as her breasts were pushed onto his backside for his cheeks turns brightly red as she didn't see no harm from the principal.

"Oh my my...Thank for your lecture today" He speaks about the lecture and continues "You gave so much of your time to our school, even though you're busy and I'm truly grateful."

"Uh...Y-Yes" She responds with uneasy appears inside of her tone for her mind was 'Gegeh...so he's really the principal here' with her cheeks turns brightly red of how she hide behind Rito's backside.

"I'm sure our students have learned a lot about the world from your valuable lecture and it's a wonderful thing."

'Huh...Maybe he's relatively normal at school?'

Glancing down at floor with shadows appears at his face and "Learning...Is truly wonderful by all means...include me as well!" He was telling Kyouko for private lessons of swiftly taking his clothes off for Kyouko responses been _'I knew it!'_

Rito places himself front of Kyouko to protect her from the principal as her eyes extends because Rito was willing to help and protect her from the mega-pervert being the principal as her thoughts were _'Is he really a prince or hero?'_ with "Principal!"

Yui and other moral students shows up as she speaks up been "We, the morals committee, will not condone any actions that would bring shame to the school!" as she walks over to telling Rito take Kyouko away from the hallway of dealing with principal.

"Thanks Kotegawa-san!"

His hand takes Kyouko and rushes away from the principal as Yui's responses was "I didn't do it for you or anything."

 _ **(Other Hallway)**_

"I'm really sorry...about that Principal" Rito said about the school's principal as Kyouko glances down to sees their hands were still together for her cheeks turns bright red as she asks "Ri-Rito-kun...Can I have my hand back please."

His face turns to sees his hand was still holding her hand and releases her hand of blushing red shows up at his cheeks for she responds "There's nothing for you to apologize for, Rito-kun" as her thoughts were _'His hand felt nice and warm.'_

"Kyouko-san!"

Motemitsu trying to his 'cool' self around the beautiful Kyouko as he was asking for autograph from Kyouko with his 'friends' screams been "That's our Motemitsu-senpai! He boldly says what everyone else is too afraid to speak!"

Rito and Kyouko weren't expecting for simple request from Kyouko as her answer was "Uh...B-But.."

"Also, I'd like to know your email and the address of your residence!"

"Amazing! There's nothing this man is afraid of."

For unknown reasons as Rito becomes anger at the boys were crowding Kyouko's personal space as the others asks "Then please give us your autograph as well!" with words continues as "And become friends with us! By all means!"

"Wai...That's just going too far...Get away from her!" Rito screams with the other students says "Hey, they're doing autographs" and other comments was "Eh! Can I get one!?"

"M...Me too, please!"

"And me!"

The students starts push Kyouko for her words were "You're the one who's pushing" as her breathing was slowly decreasing for thoughts was _'I...I can't breathe...Please someone...get help me!'_

"Kyouko! Quit it! You're suffocating her!" Rito pushes his way into students with his left-hand reaches out for she says "Rito-kun!"

"Wah, what are you doing!?"

Her right-hand reaches out to feel his touch again as Rito pulls her out of crowd of students then Rito carries Kyouko in bridal style.

"Hey you! Stealing her is unfair!"

"Kyouko-chan, wait!"

"I'm not stealing her...She has choice like the rest of us!" Rito screams of rushing away with Kyouko in his arms as her thoughts were ' _A princess carry...I've never had that even in a tv drama...but Rito-kun...I can see why Run-san in love with you'_ of her cheeks turns deeply red.

She rests her head onto his chest for Rito didn't understand why Kyouko was trying to hold her close with his thoughts were _'Why does this feel nice?'_

 _ **(In the 2-A Classroom)**_

"How nice, Rito's with Kyouko-chan!"

"That Yuuki got desinated by an idol on purpose."

Haruna wonders about how Rito was doing of hanging around with Kyouko as her thoughts was _'...Yuuki-kun...I wonder what they're talking about?'_ and "But will they be okay~~? He's such a pushover" Risa comments about Rito's ability to trip and make the situations then she continues "If an idol takes a liking to him, I hope he doesn't get gobbled up."

"G...Gobbled up!?"

"But she's an idol right!? She pretendsto be meek, but she is older, and who knows what seduction she's capable of~~?"

 _ **(Risa's Dreamlike)**_

Rito and Kyouko enters empty classroom as glances at her for he asks "Kyouko-chan..." and her answers was "No one will...come in here...I think I like you" for her right-hand drags her shirt and white bra up to reveals her big C cup boobs and light pink nipples pops out of her bra.

"So...I'll let you play."

With her hands raises her skirt up to reveals her folds as her lips holds her shirt up for Rito becomes brightly red to tackles her down onto the ground for his lips were going to kiss Kyouko's lips been first kiss from each other.

 _ **(Dreamlike Ends)**_

Haruna becomes deep red and "Risa! Don't say anything weird!" she screams outloud of not wanting Kyouko kiss Rito for first time.

"Ehehehe I'm just kidding~"

Haruna couldn't believe what Risa was teasing for her feelings with Peke questions her best friend/ creator was "Lala-sama, it's seems there's a distrubance outside" for Lala glances out of window with "Hmm?"

 _ **(Outside - Patio)**_

"Rito and...Kyouko-chan?"

 _'Damnit...I'm starting to slow down just little because I'm getting little tired, but I can't stop for Kyouko's sake'_ His thoughts to felt his fingers pushes onto her shoulder and underneath leg.

"It appears they're being chased" Peke said.

"Oh no!" Lala respond of surprised.

"Rito-san!?" Momo sees Rito holding Kyouko in his arms and "Just what...?" to turns her head to sees the students were chasing after Rito and Kyouko with her thoughts were 'Maybe...I should help them out some way but how?'

"Momo! Those guys are too persistent..."

"Rito! Kyouko-chaaan! I have something that I've just completed for this situation!"

"Lala!?"

"It's perfect for hide and seek!"

Lala makes her invention called 'Gone-Gone Hoop-Kun' with white large circle shows up and black Deviluke symbol center.

'I have a bad feeling about this!' Rito was telling himself about the invention with Rito and Kyouko steps though the circle. "Big Success! If you pass through it, it'll search out and wrap you to place where others won't find you!" Lala was telling about the success for her invention with Momo glances down onto clothes of Rito and Kyouko.

"B...But Onee-sama..."

"Once again...Most of their clothes stayed here..."

"Huh?"

 _ **(Classroom 2-A)**_

Everybody wondering about where Lala disappear, and "Hmm, where did Lala-chi run off to in such a hurry~~"

Creak sound off from the locker, but everyone was silent as "Bathroom?" within the locker holds Rito and Kyouko were close to each other.

 _'Th-That Lala...! She feels very warm and comforting.'_ His thoughts surrounding about how Kyouko's body felt onto his body as continues 'How is this any different from Skip-Skip Warp-kun!?' of Rito's head turns to looks out of locker as thoughts were 'B...Besides the situation is getting worse and worse!'

 _'If we're discovered right now...'_ His left leg was rubbing her folds softly with his left hand holds her waist warmly for her head turns to sees his dark golden eyes were relax to think out of this solution. "Ri-Rito-kun...Your leg...move it."

"Ah...I'm sorry...!"

"But...It's cramped in here, hard to move..."

With movements of his leg pulling away with her moans were "Ah! No..." which Rito's thoughts been _'If she makes sound or noise...It'll attracted everybody to investage the sound.'_

"Don't move it!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

'I...It's embarrassing...Rito-kun's body...is hard and warm.'

"I'm very sorry of causing for all this mess, Kikisaki-san" Rito was apologizing for his mistakes and her head shakes 'no' with her gentle smile shows up then she responds "Rito-kun...Can you call me, Kyouko please" with her boobs and nipples pushes onto his chest.

 _'I...I gotta to find a way to get Kyouko-chan out of this before we're discovered and scandal for Kyouko-chan'_ His ideas tries to come up with thoughts as Rito turns his head without thinking about his left leg moves swiftly away to makes Kyouko was going to moan loudly.

Her lips were sealed by Rito's lips warmly as her eyes extends for she couldn't believe what Rito was doing. _ **'H-H-H-He's kissing me!?'**_ Kyouko didn't what to do, but her heart was going to jump out of her chest with her eyes starts calming down then her hands rubs down his backside warmly.

Everyone begins leave the classroom as Rito pulls away from Kyouko, but she holds his neck to gets her head onto his chest. "Momo?" Rito says to glances at Momo for she lays the clothes onto the desks with the locker opens and Rito exits the tight locker.

Kyouko trips the broom and the next position appears been Rito lays at floor with Kyouko top of his presences. Unknown feelings were developing around Rito and Kyouko as she speaks "I'm very sorry...I didn't see the broom there," which he answers back "It's fine...as long as your having fun right?"

 _ **(Rooftop)**_

Rito and Kyouko didn't know what to say about the moment they have shared together in the locker.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_ **\- The Talk and Offer of Feelings**

 **Here's the new and rewrite for Flames of Love. Help me if I make good reasons for Rito's offer please.**

Rito was fast asleep in his bedroom for his thoughts wouldn't allow the feeling of Kyouko's lip away from his mind.

 _ **(Rito's Dream)**_

"Help me, Rito-kun!" Kyouko was been crowded by people for his feet didn't want to move for his right-hand tries to reach out and help her out of grasps.

"Kyouko!"

His head raises up to sees the game where he got stuck with Mikan, Haruna, Yui and Oshizu which his hand pushing the blankets away for thoughts been 'Why the hell am I am in game again?'

Rito turns his head notices the wooden and light green window opens up to reveals sharp red and golden flame hat appears underneath the window with his eyes extends to sees Kyouko in her Magical Kyouko outfit.

"Good Evening, Rito-kun."

"Kyouko...I'm glad your safe."

Breathing out to being relaxed about her safety was going to sit up, but Kyouko enters the hallway then lays top of Rito's presences as her breasts touching his chest for she asks "Rito-kun...Were you worried about me?"

"Y-You knew, Kyouko?"

"Ofcourse...Besides you did give me your first kiss."

The cheeks burns deeply red for Rito and Kyouko as her right-hand strokes his hair softly away from his forehead to felt her forehead onto his forehead then her request was "Rito-kun...Is alright...If I kiss you this time?"

His lips didn't know how to respond of her question as her eyes starts closing and lips leans into his own for Kyouko wants interaction with their lips to happen.

"Just become my lover please."

"I-"

 _ **(Rito's Dream Ends)**_

His dark golden eyes opens to sees sunlight out of his window as sits up with his thoughts were _'I need to...to get ready for school now!'_ to gathers his clothes been white tshirt and dark blue pants.

 _ **(Kyouko's House)**_

Kyouko raises from her bed with her right-hand points a finger at her lips to rubbing them softly and warmly for thoughts been _'Why can I let it go?'_ and her ideas about Rito kissing her again to making love with her wasn't simple or great idea for not wanting to ruin her friendship with Run.

Her outfit was dark blue with white and black dots as her friend been black cat with dark red collar walks over to her best friend of wondering if her best friend is alright?

Turning her head to sees almost time to go school for day as her lips releases sigh about wanting to see Rito again.

She gets dress of wearing different school's outfit as Kyouko enters Private Madou High School only for girls as she walks over and sits down at her seat for thoughts were somewhere else.

Everyone sees Kyouko wasn't focus at the studies for today.

 _ **(At Yuuki's House)**_

Rito was silent eating his breakfest with Lala, Nana, Momo, Celine and Mikan was talking with each other for Mikan asks "Rito? It's almost time to go?" but no response was made.

"Rito?" The other begins notice Rito wasn't listening or talking with anybody for she speaks one thing would snap Rito out of his trance been "Onii-chan!" of his head looks up to sees the girls were worried about his status.

"Yeah...What is it?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine...I'm just ready to leave now" Rito places his chopsticks down with his food was gone with his dark blue schoolbag to walks out of his house. His thoughts weren't for himself to think and Haruna sees her best friend with her crush for Rito didn't answer as she responds "Good Morning Lala-san and Yuuki-kun."

Words weren't spoken out of his lips as Rito continues to Sainin High School then stops from falling top of Yami and goes around her presences without saying one word. Left Yami little worried and shocked about how Rito wasn't scared around her with she asks "Yuuki Rito...Is everything okay?" for she never seen Rito in silent.

Stopping walking front of the group and "Sorry guys...but I need to being alone to think about somethings" his response left everybody about why did Rito wanted to being left alone, which Rito enters the classroom to sees Yui was going to tell him to not go against school rules.

He sits down and stares out of the window of trying to get his throughts straight for Yui was surprised by Rito's silent treatment. The lesson was silent, but Rito watches the teacher make the history lesson then his right-hand writes down the dates of where to study them for everybody were worried about Rito's silent treatment.

 _ **(Lunchtime)**_

Risa and Mio were grasping Lala's breasts for fun, which Rito didn't respond to their attention with the girls didn't know what to say about the treatment he was given to others. Walks upstairs to rooftop and sits down at edge of door with his lunch was white rice, salad, fried chicken balls and warm tea of eating slowly, which his words were whisper been "Why can't I stop thinking about her for?" for the question didn't with simple answers.

Momo listens into the confession from Rito as her thoughts were 'Who is he talking about?' with her eyes extends becomes surprised as her words comes brought the answer out of "Kyouko-san...Is Rito-san falling in love with her?"

Harem Plan was going to take charge for the better or worse been left to Rito's newfound feelings were the answer.

 _ **(Private Madou High School - Hallway)**_

Kyouko walks out of the classroom to adjusting her glasses with her friends asks "Hey Kyouko...Are you alright?" for her mind was somewhere else today of her responses was "Yes I am fine, but it's just I have lot mixed feelings about something?"

"Are they good or bad mixed feelings?"

"I can't really say I understand them and I don't know what to say about them either."

Her friends came up with the answers been "We'll the only way you can figure out those mixed feelings...Is to hang out with same person you have them for" of Kyouko's eyes extends of couldn't believe of answer was hang out with Rito Yuuki who was the same person her best friend has strong feelings for and took her first kiss to stop her from making scandel.

 _ **(End of School)**_

Rito walks though Sainin with his thoughts were somewhere else as he told Deviluke sisters of wanting to been alone for today, which left Lala and Momo even Nana worried about what Rito was going thought?

Entering the park to sees set for Magical Girl Kyouko was going to happen soon, which his head turns to sees director was trying to collect the scripts with Rito rushes over to grabs the documents to helps the director with his eyes glances up of sees gentlemen front of his presences.

"Thank you...May I ask how I can repay you for this?"

"I uhh...Umm...You don't have to."

The director notices Rito was looking over to set with his mind thinks about new idea for the new season of Magical Girl Kyouko then "I know how you can repay me back...How would you like to become new character for the show?" His question left Rito becomes thinking about the offer.

Rito enters the costume area with his outfit been long black and dark silver jacket with hood to cover his face, dark silver lining on black gloves and boots to matching the outfit as director enters the trailor to asks "Are you ready?" for his head turns to the door to sees Rito was ready.

"Come on then...It's time to introduce the Black Hero whose partner with Magical Girl."

Blue Metallica and her minions have captured Magical Girl with she speaks "Is this all you have, Magical Girl?" of Kyouko couldn't believe she was taken, but pulls away to dodges been fake blade with Black Hero appears front of Blue Metallica as Kyouko and Run were surprised to see new character has enter the show for their head turns to sees director nods of been it's alright with this new guy has enter the new season of Magical Flame Girl.

His head turns to sees Kyouko with his dark golden eyes were showing underneath his hood and mask covering his lips and nose for his question was "Are you alright, Flame Girl?" with his voice been disguise as Kyouko answers back as "Yes I am...but who are you?"

 _ **(Yuuki's House - Living Room)**_

Lala was watching her favorite television show as her eyes brightens up to sees a new character and hero has appeared to help her savior for "I'm the Black Hero" for her lips forms warm smile to sees new partner to help Kyouko defeat the villians.

Momo, Nana, Celine and Mikan didn't know what to say about the new character for Kyouko and Run has new character has show up out of nowhere.

The combat between the villians and Black Hero was quick with his movements appears been strong to defeat Kyouko's enemies for Blue Metallica speaks "You shall pay for this, Black Hero and Magical Girl Kyouko" with the mist escapes from the clutches of heroes.

"Yay! Go Black Hero!" Lala screams for Black Hero has saved the day and Kyouko from being destroyed.

 _ **(Set - Magical Girl)**_

His right-hand reaches out to help Kyouko onto her feet with his question was "You never answered my question...Are you alright, Kyouko?" as she mistep her feeting of been helped by Black Hero for his lips forms warm smile under his mask.

"Y-Y-Yes I am fine...Thank you, Black Hero" Kyouko said with nervous tone of her new partner as her heart was telling her to trust this person front of her presences.

"Cut! That was amazing and impressive!" Director telling everyone about their jobs as Rito walks away from Kyouko's position for her head turns to sees Black Hero has left the set with Run rushes over to asks "Hey...Where did he go?"

Her head turns to sees Black Hero has run off to, and Rito enters the director's trailor of removing his mask to asks "How did I do?"

"You did amazing job."

Director writes down the time of where Rito needs to show up for the episodes as Rito nods his head of understanding as his question was "What should I do about this costume?" for his answer came of "Keep it, but remember not to tell anybody about your part in Magical Girl Kyouko yet...Deal?"

"Deal, Sir."

Rito removes his outfit to places inside of his dark blue backpack and walks out of the trailor then notices Kyouko and Run were talking with each other as walks away from the set. Walk back to his home was silent with many comments been _'I can't believe I got role as Black Hero in Magical Girl Kyouko'_ and other was _'Maybe...I can get closer to Kyouko'_ with his cheeks turns brightly red.

"What the hell am I talking about!?"

Rito was slowly losing his mind and heart to the feeling of how to feel around Kyouko Kirisaki.

 _ **(Front - Kyouko's Home)**_

' _Black Hero_ ' Kyouko didn't understand why the director said about adding a new character and season to her show for her thoughts was _'I don't get it...Why did his presences feel warm like Rito-kun?'_

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_ **\- Life of Star Begins**

 **Here's the new chapter of Flames of Love. To answer many questions I will put lemons in this story, but later on I promise.**

 **(Yuuki's House - Bathroom)**

Rito's right-hand grabs the sponge with filled of soap to wash his backside softly and his thoughts were _'I wonder if people will find out about my secret?'_ Enters the bathtub with warm water and his head turns away to looks into the dark blue and bright stars for eyes closes of think straight about his feelings for Lala and Haruna are strong, but slowly weaken.

His head to hears someone's footsteps was going to enter the bathroom, but Rito gets out of the bathtub to grabs the white towel of cleaning his body.

The outfit been dark silver tshirt and long dark blue pj pants to opens the door to sees Nana in hallway for she speaks "What? Were you thinking if I was going to join in the bath, beast?" for his head shakes 'no.'

"No...Besides I already...You hate me for being perverted beast" Her eyes extends of the words as 'hate' with her hair shadows over her eyes because Nana just didn't like Rito's pervert side, but she couldn't place herself of saying she hates him.

Rito walks forward and aheading upstairs to left Nana inside of her thoughts been 'Do I really hate him?' for Momo stands behind the stairs to hears the talk between Rito and Nana.

 _ **(Rito's Bedroom)**_

His hand places his dark blue backpack onto the bag to takes outfit of Black Hero with his bedroom door opens to pushes the outfit back into his backpack for Lala asks "Rito...Are you alright?" for he was pretending doing his homework.

"Yes I am fine, Lala."

Her outfit was white tshirt and dark green skirt as her cheeks turns brightly red about Rito's gentle smile appears for his right-hand takes possession of Lala's left-hand warmly to speaks "Don't worry...I'm just going to have job I need go to everyday after school" with Lala becomes curious about what kind of job did Rito get?

"I'm going to bed now...Since it's late, Lala" Rito walks over and pulls the blankets off of his bed as his eyes looks over to sees Lala steps out of his bedroom with her last question was repeated being "Rito...Are you sure if you don't know who the Black Hero is?"

"Sorry but I don't."

"Goodnight, Rito"

Lala opens the bedroom door as stands up and walks over to locks the door then checks the closet to see any signs of Momo, which they were no signs of her. His hands closes the doors of closet and makes sure the window was locked for walks then clashes onto his bed to falls asleep for his dreams takes over of his mind.

 _ **(Kyouko's Bedroom)**_

Kyouko was looking for the script for Magical Girk Kyouko as her lips forms warm smile to sees Black Hero was going to placed into her show as her thoughts were _'Who are you, Black Hero?'_ with her heart felt strong feelings towards Black Hero and Rito. However, her memories brought back of how Rito helped her out of problem with people trying to get her information by his words were _'Kyouko has choice like everybody does'_ of cheeks turns brightly red.

She falls asleep onto her bed as her dreams were singing towards large crowd of Sainin as Black Hero appears out of nowhere with crowds goes crazy for Black Hero begins takes his hood off to reveals his presences been Rito Yuuki.

Kyouko rushes over to hugs and her eyes makes connection with his dark golden eyes for her head turns to sees Run accepts the relationship between Rito and herself, but Run wanted Rito to being her lover for she didn't mind which position she was. As long as Rito could hold her in his heart with gentle smile to sees Rito and Kyouko were going to kiss each other to shows everybody in the world for his right-hand strokes her cheek warmly.

The lips become interaction with each other, but loud noise sounds inside of her ears as her eyes opens to sees the alarm clock for strong punch to stops the alarm with her shirt was slowly remove away from her shoulder.

 _'It was getting to best part'_ Her cheeks turns brightly red for her feelings were going to beinng revealed, yet she doesn't know if those feelings are real or not.

Thinking about the feelings begins racing to other type of things she would want to happen with Rito been 'making love' to makes her cheeks burns with deep red. Kyouko gathers the strength to walks away from her bed and enters the bathroom to starts the shower with warm water as exits from her clothes to places herself inside of the water hits her skin.

 _ **(Rito's bedroom)**_

His dark golden eye opens to notices the clock was eight thirty in the morning for his hand pushes the blankets away from his presences to places dark silver tshirt and dark blue pants. His eyes sees Mikan, Celine, Lala, Nana and Momo were still sleeping in their bedrooms for Rito escapes his home silently to looks right and left, which choosing right direction for the next episode of Magical Girl Kyouko wasn't till Saturday.

 _ **(In city of Sainin)**_

New star was born of Black Hero for his eyes notices Kyouko with black glasses and sees the prinpical was skipping around with dirty magizane for his feet rushes over to grabs Kyouko's right-hand to pulls her into Karaoke club.

"Rito-kun?"

"Hi..."

"Ohh I find a dirty magazine and I'm going to go to read it alone."

Her head turns to sees the principle was skipping around as her cheeks turns brightly red and felt warm around with his arms wrap around her waist to keep her safe.

"Are you two together?" Rito and Kyouko turns to sees gentlemen was asking about want room together for his answer was going to being 'no' but Kyouko beats Rito of answering "Yes...we will love to have room together."

"Here you go" Places the two mics for Kyouko and Rito walks over to empty room been number four, which he says "I will drop snacks and drinks in one hour sound good?" with Rito nods his head for pays the gentlemen for the service.

Rito and Kyouko cross from each other for the words didn't speak to each other for she asks "Rito-kun...Thank you."

"Since we are here...Let's have some fun together" Rito gets up and smiles warmly at Kyouko as returning the bright smile back at him.

His right-hand grabs the mic and selects a song been:

 _ **(Naruto Shippuden - Diver: English Version.)**_

 _ **The horizon is fading away**_

 _ **You can't even depict tomorrow in a sky so blue**_

 _ **I'm unable to breathe even amongst the crowds of frozen people**_

 _ **How long has it been since I dived into this place?**_

 _ **Would it be better if I just looked ahead and let my sorrow vent out?**_

 _ **But then I couldn't be very honest**_

 _ **Even when I hand everything over to my enemies, I can faintly sense light**_

 _ **I wonder if it will make it all the way down to me**_

 _ **I want to breathe, but I'm having difficulty here**_

 _ **Simply looking into the dark of night, I am a diver struggling with decompression sickness**_

 _ **Even though I'm alive, I need to make sure**_

 _ **So as I aim for the deep seabed, I'll breathe once again**_

 _ **Rito was singing the song left Kyouko was speechless and surprise by his sing voice sounds amazing.**_

 _ **When I turned over the map of the inside of my head last night**_

 _ **It was filled with knowledge of what I lack, leaving me alone and frightened**_

 _ **Even though I always thought that I was strong**_

 _ **I had always thought that I was stronger than any other person**_

 _ **A swan that had become lost was floating in the starry night sky**_

 _ **As though it were comfort, rain began to fall**_

 _ **But it appears that we can't even become that; if a star is a star, then I can only be myself**_

 _ **I wonder how far I could go**_

 _ **Carrying a heavy anchor on my back, I utter a tiny little prayer**_

 _ **And just as though it were a sign, the rain began to fall**_

 _ **I want to breathe, but I'm having difficulty here**_

 _ **I simply look up into the dark as a diver without a means of surfacing**_

 _ **Even though I'm alive, I need to be perfectly sure**_

 _ **So I aim for the deep seabed just this one last time**_

 _ **I'll try my hand at breathing**_

 _ **If I could come to realize just a fraction of happiness, I would never drown again.**_

The song ends with great note for her cheeks turns deep red as Rito ends the song with impressive tone.

"That was amazing!" Kyouko jumps and hugs Rito as his eyes extends about her body felt comfortable and gentle as his arms wraps around her body.

"I believe it's your turn, Kyouko...-chan" His words left Kyouko's cheeks turns deep red as her head shifts into her shoulders as she pulls away to selects the song been:

 _ **(Chuunibyo Demo Koi ga Shitai - KKimi no Tonari wa English Version)**_

 _ **Kyouko picks her mic and starts singing softly to Rito softly with his warm smile shows up with the words appears onto the screen.**_

 _ **Not saying anything, I'm facing your back**_

 _ **What should I say**_

 _ **Though I became affection though I have no reason**_

 _ **Just reason with loss of courage**_

 _ **"When memandagi collection of stars fell**_

 _ **I hear a flickering sound."**_

 _ **Almost similar to the faint feeling**_

 _ **If it's with you I can share it**_

 _ **Now the pieces of love are ...**_

 _ **Become one...**_

 _ **Although adorn it with cheap words**_

 _ **Maybe it can not be delivered to you**_

 _ **But with me who can not say anything, you**_

 _ **It might just disappear**_

 _ **Like that star**_

 _ **Where are you crying now?**_

 _ **How can I make you smile?**_

 _ **I want to connect those dots into a cluster of stars**_

 _ **With those fingers**_

 _ **Not leaning back, look here**_

 _ **And then I want to walk beside you.**_

Rito and Kyouko looks into each other's eyes of felt connection with each other for her words were "Rito-kun."

"Kyouko-chan."

His hands strokes her cheeks softly to leans in and going to kiss each other for the first time, but knock appears from the closed door been the gentlemen saying "I brought the snacks and drinks...Just remember you have one more hour left, but enjoy your time."

The moment was stolen from the distraction with Rito says "I shall go and get the snacks and drinks for us" for her right-hand tries to reach out for Rito, but her thoughts brought back of how Run would feel if Kyouko had strong feelings for Rito.

Opening the door to grabs the basket filled with bag of chips and drinks as places the basket onto the table to eats softly for her eyes looks up to sees Rito's gentle smile returns to reveals his fun with her presences.

Rito and Kyouko exits out of the room of saying 'thank you' as escorts her back to her home for her words been "I had lot of fun today, Rito-kun."

"I did as well" Rito was telling her which he was going to walk away from her presences, but her hand grabs his shoulder to kisses his cheek softly with her words were "Promise me...We will do this again."

"I promise."

 _ **(Yuuki's House)**_

"Hey where is Rito?" Lala's question left her lips for the others didn't know how to respond to her question.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_ **\- Living of Double Life**

 **Here's the new chapter for Flames of Love. I'm very sorry of not updating, but I have been very busy with my other stories and work.**

 **(Set of Magical Flame Kyouko)**

Rito places his black jacket onto his body with the director enters the room as "Are you almost ready, Black Hero?" for his head nods with his thoughts were somewhere else about how to feel around Kyouko because she nearly kissed him at Koaroke.

"Yes I'm ready" Rito places his hood over his hair and face to places the mask to covering his face with Magical Flame Girl was no match for the new villain as arrow was shot from the trees and Black Hero appears front of Kyouko to asks "Are you alright, partner?"

Her head nods with bright smile shows up to sees her partner has made appearance to save her life and day with the new villian speaks "I will get revenge for this, Black Hero and Flame Kyouko."

The villian disappears from existences for Rito helps Kyouko up to her feet for her eyes makes connection with his dark golden eyes as right-hand was reaches up to take his mask off to reveal his identity, but left-hand shows up to stops her with simple quote been "Not yet...Kyouko."

Black Hero walks away from his partner to disappears for the director says "That's a wrap everybody! You did amazing job!" with Rito enters the room to gets his jacket off of his body.

The director enters the dressing room to speaks "You did amazing job, Black Hero and here...I have this for you" with letter as Rito takes the letter gently into his hands to looks inside of the letter to sees five thousand dollars as Rito couldn't believe the money he has raise for.

"We'll see you this Saturday alright?"

"Alright."

Rito exits the set of Magical Flame Kyouko and stops to turns his head to sees Kyouko walks away from the set with Run for his thoughts were _'I wish I could talk with her in private'_ but his cheeks turns brightly red.

 _ **(Yuuki's House)**_

"Yay! Magical Flame Kyouko and Black Hero saves the day again!" Lala was cheering for her two heroes with Rito enters his home to hears Lala's happy voice. Walking by the door with Momo and Nana notices Rito has enter his home for their thoughts were _'Where does he go all of the times?'_

"Hey...I'm very sorry...I'm late, Mikan" Rito was telling his little sister turns her head to sees her 'Onii-chan' enters the kitchen to sits down of gentle smile shows up onto her expression.

Plate of white rice, fried chicken and mixed vegatables appears front of Rito as Mikan says "Here...Eat this and go take shower, Onii-chan" for her tone sounds worried about Rito because he has been coming home in night times. Rito stays inside of his bedroom to read books and magazines with his voice sounds like acting for movie or show?

 _ **(Bathroom)**_

Rito enters the warm water of bathtub for his head turns away to looks out of window to wondering about how's Kyouko feeling after wanting to reveal his identity for first time on her show.

 _ **(Living Room)**_

"Don't you think Rito-san been acting strange?" Momo questions her sisters about Rito's state for Lala becomes curious about what does Rito do in his free time because seeming like to aviod his friends and studying more then before.

"Yes he has, but I don't think it's nothing worry about for that, beast."

Momo gets off of couch and sees Rito out of the bathroom then walking upstairs to his bedroom to read the next script for Magical Flame Kyouko.

 _'Rito-san.'_

Momo was worried about her beloved Rito as she watches Rito walks away from stairs and she was going to walk upstairs to talk with Rito. Walking to bathroom to take a bath as Mikan asks "Momo...Rito has ready went to his bedroom if your looking for me?"

"No I'm just going to take a shower that's about it."

 _ **(Rito's Bedroom)**_

His right-hand turns the page of scripts for Magical Flame Girl as his thoughts begins picturing Kyouko walking inside of his bedroom to starts kissing him to his hands were starting to take her shirt off of her body.

Rito's cheeks turns brightly red as his thoughts were saying _'Wait! Aren't I in love with Lala and Haruna-chan?'_

His hand lays the scripts down onto his bed and turns his head away with his thoughts were _'I hope you having great night, Kyouko-chan.'_

 _ **(Next Day - 2-A Classroom)**_

Rito yawns during the classroom with Yui was going to tell Rito not cause any troubles for class as his head turns to sees his eyes were nearly fall asleep.

School bell rangs to signals lunchtime for Rito exits out of classroom and lays down at rooftop to falls asleep with his eyes closes to get some sleep.

Haruna becomes worried about what is Rito seem tired and restless for questions weren't going to being answer as Lala didn't know the answer, which Rito was trying his best to live double life.

 **(Rito's Dream)**

"Are you ready, Rito?" Saruyami enters the room for Rito turns his head to sees his best friend was wearing black and white tuxedo for his thoughts were _'Why is he wearing that kind of outfit?'_

"Ready for what?"

"I mean your dense, but come on...It's your wedding day today."

Rito and Saruyami sees everyone in the beautiful dress as his parents were dress in beautiful clothing for his head turns to asks "Who am I marrying?"

"Shhh...Here comes the bride" Kyouko walks in long beautiful white dress to left Rito becomes bright red for the pastor enters from the backroom to asks "Will the groom and bride step foward please."

The words of marriage were said from his lips for Rito tries to figure out why didn't dream about marrying Lala or Haruna then his head looks down for silent answer was given.

"Groom?"

His head looks up to asks the special question been "Will you take Kyouko Kirisaki to being your wife to love and hold for the rest of your life?" then his lips were moving been nervously to tell the answer.

"I...do"

"Rito?"

 _ **(Dream Ends.)**_

Rito awakes up to sees Momo was trying to wake him up before class starts again for his question was "What time is it?"

"Almost time for the other class to begin."

"Alright."

Momo didn't know why Rito was falling asleep during his time around the living room or doesn't spend time with Lala or Haruna like his other dreams were.

Rito enters the school building and enters his classroom for his thoughts were _'Kyouko-chan...I wish we could spend time together again.'_

 _ **(Kyouko's Classroom)**_

Her thoughts were the same as Rito's ideas about the hang around or go out with Rito.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_ **\- The Hero is Revealed**

 **Here's the new chapter for Flames of Love and I'm sorry about not updating for a while, but I have been working on another story. Remember to vote on the idea about new ideas or anime/ manga.**

 **(Front of School's Front yard)**

Rito walks out of the school and starts walking out of the Sainin's High School to hears his name from Lala been "Rito... Where are you going?" For his attention turns to sees Lala rushing over to asking of where he was going?

His expression becomes wondering about if he should tell Lala or any of his friends about his role in Magical Flame Girl, but his voice returns been "I'm sorry... I have a thing to do with another friend of mine... Tell Mikan I will being back later on tonight." His head turns away and runs away from the school for Lala and Momo becomes worried about where does Rito disappear?

Nana was crossing her arms against her flat chest, but her thoughts were 'This baka starting to make Ane worried... But I'm not worried about him am I?' Her cheeks turn bright red, which his words kept surrounding her thoughts of what he said about not caring or putting second thinks about himself.

Lala, Momo, and Nana watch Rito disappear and walks back to their home of thinking what does Rito do after school?

 _ **(In the Park - Set of Magical Flame Girl)**_

The crowd was setting the cameras becomes ready for the next episode as Rito sneaks into the set and hides inside of the trailer to finds his Black Hero's outfit lays at the chair to becomes ready to be used.

Walks over and takes his white shirt off to throws at the mirror becomes Black Hero as his the hood covers his face and undershirt hides his lips and nose to hears the knocking sound from the front door been "Are you ready, Black Hero?"

His right-hand takes his cellphone out of his pocket and places at the mirror and clicks on the buttons to sees his family was happy before he was starting to work at Magical Flame Girl then his voice returns been "Yes... I will be right out."

The picture stops at Rito, Mikan, Lala, Momo, Nana, and Celine takes a family picture together with their smiling expression appears for Rito to see the picture, but his lips releases of sighs of ready to please everyone at home.

Walks out of the trailer to sees Kyouko held at gunpoint by Blue Metalica, which the Black Hero enters the battle for her words been "Your too late, Black Hero... Come any closer and Magical Flame Girl will get it." Stops at his tracks of becomes ready to protect Kyouko at any cost with his attention turns to sees the solution was critical with the voice enters the talking as "What do you want?"

His feet steps forward with focus enters his eyes and Rito walks over to checks Kyouko with his eyes soften been ready to strike a deal with Blue Metallica.

 _ **(In Yuuki's House - Living Room)**_

Lala turns the television to sees her favorite show been Magical Flame Girl was captured by evil Blue Metallica, which her voice says "No...Magical Flame Girl!" She becomes worried about her safety as Black Hero couldn't save the day of his attention at Kyouko.

"No Black Hero...Don't surrender!" Momo exclaims of not wanted to see the heroes were going to give up to villain.

"Now...I want you to reveal yourself, Black Hero... Show everyone who you really are?" Blue Metallica points the plasma gun at Magical Flame Girl.

"Will the Black Hero finally reveal himself... Found out next time in Magical Flame Girl." The voice tells everyone at home as everyone couldn't wait to see what happens next in the show.

 _ **(Set - Magical Flame Girl)**_

"That's a wrap, everyone." Director tells every one of gentle tone for Run and her minions walks away for Rito extends his hand to helps Kyouko up to her feet as she speaks "Thank you... Ummm.. Black Hero."

Kyouko gets up with help from Black Hero as Run begins smiling at her best friend was develops feelings for Black Hero as she walks away to thinks about how she can tell Rito about her true feelings without realizing it was Rito underneath Black Hero's outfit.

"No problem." Black Hero walks away and enters his own trailer to takes the hood off and places his undershirt off to places the clothes at the chair, but unknown to response been "Ummm." Rito turns his attention to sees Kyouko with her hat was off and drops to floor as his voice becomes dry about how to answer to her for his hand waves been "Hi..Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko walks over and tries to wrap her mind about Rito been Black Hero for her endless questions begins with "Why are you dress up as the Black Hero, Rito-kun?" Of his eyes looks down at the floor of feeling like Rito betrayed her trust and the director was knocking been "Black Hero...Are you almost done?"

"You need to hide!" Rito was telling Kyouko to hide from the director.

"Where?" Kyouko responds back.

"Ummm... Here!" Rito pushes her into the closet where the clothes with his attention turn to sees the director enters the trailer to sees Rito was fixing his clothes into his backpack to take home.

The director walks over and places the script into Rito's hands with the letter of money inside of his hands for his response was "You have done an amazing job...But don't worry...Your secret identity will not be revealed to the public yet."

Rito nods his head as director leaves the trailer and walks over to the closet to speaks "Hey Kyouko-chan...You can come out now."

Kyouko walks out of the closet but trips onto loose clothing to falls forward as Rito and Kyouko lands on the floor as her forehead was touching his forehead. The lips were nearly touching each other for felt the warm breathing from one another for her thoughts was _'What is going on... Why is my heart thumping so loud for?'_

'Should we really kiss each other... Like before.' Rito strokes Kyouko's hair behind and softly with his right-hand, yet her breasts were covered by her shirt. Been push by the unknown feelings was filling in Rito and Kyouko for their hearts as his answer was "I...I...I wanted to be...Become to closer to you, Kyouko-chan."

"Rito-kun." Kyouko didn't know what to say about his feelings as her voice returns to give the answer been action speaks louder then words for her lips leans in and kisses him for the first time.

The eyes extend of surprise as his hands wrap around her waist to holds her tightly to himself to leads Kyouko's hands wrap around his neck warmly.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - Developing of Secrets**

 _ **Here's the new chapter for Flames of Love and I'm very happy that everyone is enjoying my stories so far. I'm very sorry of not updating for awhile. I have been busy with other stories, but I promise I will try to update my other stories that I have forget to update for awhile. (Warning Lime Scenes will appear in this chapter)**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

 _ **(Warning - Lime Scene)**_

Rito and Kyouko were still kissing each other as his hands travels to feels her backside warmly as her hands found Rito's chest was strong and little muscle from been Black Hero. His hands travels down to feels her round butt with her moans comes out of Kyouko's lips again, but enjoyment from Rito's hands.

Sits up as Kyouko sits at Rito's lap with dark blue skirt shows her white panties as lips places lips locking each other as his hands travels down about remove Kyouko's shirt off for knock at the door sounds off been.

 _ **(Lime Scene Ends)**_

Stopping the new couple as Rito and Kyouko turns their attention, which she speaks "Yes... What is it?"

"Kyouko? I was wondering if you ready for lunch together?" Run responds back to her best friend, but she didn't want to stop the moment from her moments with Rito. His head nods to Kyouko of understanding about wanted Kyouko to continue later on, but they'll hang out next time.

Rito nods at her head to agrees about hanging out with Kyouko, which his hands places the clothes of Black Hero inside of his backpack for his cheeks turns brightly red. Exits the trailer to sees Kyouko waves at Rito with gentle smile and her cheeks becomes deep red as her thoughts were _'I hope we can continue someday.'_

Walks back to his home with his thoughts were surrounding about how his life has changed since he became the Black Hero and Kyouko with warm smile.

 _ **(Yuuki's House - Living Room)**_

Lala was enjoying another show of Magical Flame Kyouko as she hears the front door been open and notices Rito with her warm smile then she speaks "Welcome back, Rito." His hand waves 'Hello' towards Lala to making sure his outfit of Black Hero inside of his bedroom, yet Momo, Mikan, and Nana were curious about where does Rito go after the school?

The real question wasn't going to being answered?

 _ **(Rito's Bedroom)**_

Rito places his backpack at the bedroom and draws the next scripts for the episode been ready, but seen the script makes Rito seem like he needs to work on his speed and strength to show new abilities for Black Hero to being fast and sleath to knock out some theifs to save Kyouko from danger. Walks and sits down at bedside to thinks about the feeling of Kyouko's lips softly then Rito's cheeks becomes dark red about his mind was _'I wish we could do more too.'_

His cheeks turns brightly red because the feelings around Kyouko continues grows in his mind, but his hands takes the scripts out of his backpack to shows the lines for Black Hero in her show. The next episode shows Rito was going to have Kyouko inside of his arms nearly half of the episode for his cheeks becomes dark red about her nice round breasts felt onto his chest, but shakes it off.

 _'I need to sleep it off.'_

Rito goes to falls asleep top of his bed and starts dreaming about someone who was taking his heart for ride.

 _ **(Warning - Lime Scene)**_

Rito founds himself in his trailer again for his eyes looks around and sees himself in Black Hero's outfit as his eyes glances to sees Kyouko in her Magical Flame outfit but her buttons for her shirt was coming off to shows her cleavage for her breasts. She walks over and sits down at his lap for her lips shows gentle but sexy smile to kissing Rito's lips softly for his eyes closes for his hands begins stroking her backside warmly.

Kyouko's hands starts removing her hat and cape of throws it away to allows Rito starts kissing her neck warmly for her moans were release from her lips.

"Ah Rito." Kyouko moans softly as Rito wraps her backside, but his hands didn't dare move down to her nice round butt for his thoughts were _'Are we really going to do this?'_

She nods at Rito of wanted to continue as her voice speaks "Rito."

 _ **(Lime Ends)**_

 _ **(Morning)**_

Rito opens his eyes to sees his little sister been little worried about her 'Onii-chan' and her question was "Are you alright, Rito?"

"Yes I am fine, Mikan." Rito responds back to her.

Mikan didn't know if she could believe Rito was alright or not. The real question was what was Rito doing in his spare time after school.

His hand reaching up to touch his lips with his hand and his heart felt thumping hard as his head turns away from his sister then "Rito... I have a question for you." She questions about Rito.

"Sure... what is it?" Rito answers back to her.

"Do you have a secret that your hiding from everyone?" Mikan's quetion was asked.

Rito sits down at edge of his bed to thinks about how to answer the question from his little sister then his head turns away and "I'm not hiding anything from you, but I will tell you when the time comes okay?" Mikan understood it was simple lie, but his expression was hiding something from her for her question was 'Are you not telling me something, Onii-chan.' with her thoughts were worried about her older brother.

Mikan exits the bedroom with Rito's cellphone sounds off with his right-hand dugs his cellphone out to revealed a mysterious video chat call appears. The finger pushing the answer the button and Kyouko appears with her bright smile shows up. Her outfit was only white t-shirt and light blue panties, but they were hiding underneath her blankets with her words were "Oh... sorry Rito-kun. I will try to call you back later?"

"No... your fine and I was about to change into my clothes. So how are you doing, Kyouko-chan." Rito's question was asked.

Kyouko becomes happy to see her boyfriend was doing good, which she didn't know if it was alright to call him her boyfriend yet as her cleavage was shows little. She didn't care if her cleavage was showing to Rito because she will only him to see her in that kind of state.

"Would you like to come over and work on the script?" Kyouko's question was asked.

"Sure... I will being right over." Rito tells his new girlfriend.

Rito nods at Kyouko for his thoughts were 'Is she asking me to her house.' He walks away from the bed with his clothes were changed into black shirt and dark blue pants with silver vest. Exits the bedroom been ready for his date with Kyouko at her place and walks downstairs to sees Nana was surprised to see Rito was looking good, but his words surrounding inside of her mind been 'I know you hate me for been pervert.'

"Hey Rito?" Nana glances up to sees Rito places his shoes onto his feet.

His head turns to sees Nana and "What is it, Nana?" His voice sounds emotionless for she didn't know what to clear everything up.

"It's... It's nothing nevermind." She responses back.

Rito gets up and opens the front door then leaves the house with Nana was starting to cry for she didn't know why she was crying, but she wanted to tell Rito to stay home today and help her with some of her alien friends.

 _ **(Front of Kyouko's House)**_

Rito knocks at her front door as Kyouko answers the door wearing same white tshirt and dark blue skirt down to only hide her knees nearly for her lips forms warm smile to see her boyfriend has came over to her place for the first time.

"Come in." Kyouko welcomes Rito inside of her house been normal home and her light blue panties appears front of Rito's glances then turns away of turns red.

'I believe Rito-kun loves my choice of wearing underneath.' Kyouko was smiling at her choice to wear and shows Rito her living room were the couchs were ready for them been pushed away as she speaks "Are you ready to start?"

"Yes I am ready." Rito was telling Kyouko with gentle smile.

 _ **(In Living Room/ Lime Scene)**_

Rito and Kyouko places themselves ready to set the act in motion for his words were "Magical Flame Kyouko are you alright?" She nods at her partner.

Kyouko walks over and trips on the floor to finding Rito on bottom with her shirt was off somehow to reveals her light blue bra with her cheeks turns deep red then her lips leans down and kisses Rito again like yestesday in the trailer, but nobody was going to bother them.

Rito kisses her back as his hands wraps her body to strokes her backside warmly then slowly pulls her shirt off to throws it away.

She rubs Rito's strong body underneath his shirt to pulling his shirt off and throws it away to keeps kissing him as his hands found the zipper for her skirt to takes them off. He picks her up and places them onto the couch with his pants were on floor as his dark blue boxers were showing.

Kyouko's bra strap was falling off of her shoulder, but she didn't care because she wanted to say those words to Rito been "I... I... I Love You, Rito-kun."

"I Love You Too, Kyouko-chan." Rito says those words for the first time to girl who has made his heart from flames of love.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_ **\- Night of Feelings**

 **Here's the new chapter for Flames of Love. (Warning Lemon Scene will appear in this story.)**

 **Enjoy the Story:**

 _ **(At Kyouko's House)**_

Rito begins opens his eyes to sees Kyouko was sleeping in his arms with her breasts were been push onto his chest, but her light blue bra was on. The strap was slowly taking off for her lips forms warm smile then his hand around her backside then starts stroking it warmly.

The relationship between Rito and Kyouko was growing into the levels as his hand pulls away from her then lays down onto the couch for warm smile shows up at his lips.

His right hand dugs his cellphone to shows been _**7: 14 p.m**_ meant he has stay at Kyouko's house for couple hours straight and turns his head away to opens the phone to reveals messages from his little sister and Lala been worried about where did he run off to.

"Is everything alright?" An voice questions Rito with gentle tone.

His attention was gathered by Kyouko was using his blanket to cover her body away from Rito as her cheeks turns bright red with his answer was "My little sister was just texting me about where I am." Kyouko becomes little depressed about her boyfriend needs to leave, but she couldn't keep him to herself unless they get married to each other as her cheeks becomes deep red about being married to Rito.

"Are you alright, Kyouko-chan?" Rito questions his girlfriend.

"Y-Y-Yes I am fine." She answers back to Rito.

His eyes becomes connected by her eyes as his hand places his phone down onto the floor and her lips leans down to kisses his lips again. Closing his eyes to returns the kiss from Kyouko.

Rito's cellphone starts ringing again, but Rito ingores the call as his hands travels around Kyouko's waist as her lips releases light moans for his touch was warm.

 _ **(Warning - Lemon Scene)**_

Kyouko allows the blanket off as Rito starts kissing and licks her neck warmly as his hands travels down onto her backside to make comfort around the next steps. Her lips releases soft moans of couldn't believe how amazing Rito was making her feel.

His hands founds her bra's clip with Rito looks up into Kyouko with her head nods 'yes' been answer to unclip her bra. Light blue bra comes off to reveals her boobs and nipples were round for his lips goes to kissing right side of her nipple softly.

His hand starts rubbing her other breasts with her lips releases warm moans and her backside arching backwards of wanting Rito to continue.

Kyouko gets up from couch and takes Rito's hand to takes them to her bedroom then lays him down on the bedside then her kisses goes down to his dark silver boxers to remove them. His four wide and five inches long dick pops out as her tongue comes out of her lips to starts licking his length first then works herself to his headpiece softly. Rito releases sighs of pleasure and strokes her hair warmly with his hands then her mouth wraps around his headpiece comfortable with her hands wraps around his dick to starts stroking his dick warmly.

She wanted to make her boyfriend feel amazing as her panties were starts to get wet from her insides were leaking.

Headpiece shots some precum inside of her mouth been warm but her lips touches his lips again to share another passionate kiss then turns them over for Rito pulls her wet panties to reveals her wet and light pink pussy.

Rito's lips kisses her thighs softly and he found her pussy then starts kissing and licks her pussy warmly been the first time he ever kissed or lick girl's private area. Kyouko moans again as her hands grabs his head wanted to feel Rito to go deeply inside of her insides. She sprays her precum around his face been very sweet taste and Kyouko pulls him into passionate kiss as her head nods towards Rito of been ready for her first time to being taken by Rito.

The kissing made two lovers were ready for next moments, which Rito's dick places itself inside of Kyouko's pussy gently as her hands grabs the bedsheets tightly. Her screams heard only from Rito, yet his eyes looks down at Kyouko of not moving till she gets ready to make love. Her head nods 'yes' towards Rito, which his dick starts moving out then in slowly.

Rito begins moving into Kyouko's inside were filled as his hands grabs her hips gentle then starts moving foward been little more deeper and hard. Her legs wraps his waist then her voice speaks up again been "More! I want more, Rito-kun!"

His hands travels underneath to grabs her round and nice butt as Kyouko moans more and legs kept themselves around Rito's waist. Both of them felt each other cumming for each other as Rito's question was asked been "Do you want to continue?"

"Yes I do, Rito-kun." Her cheeks were red and nods as 'yes'.

Kyouko pushing Rito onto the bed as her pussy places itself isnide of Rito's dick to starts riding at first been slow and gentle as her breasts and nipples were bouncing little inside of the air, which his hands takes her breasts into his hands to make them feel good.

"You are still hard, Rito-kun!" She continues riding his dick of wanted to feel more inside of her body as Kyouko bends down to allows Rito then starts licking her nipples warmly. Rito's hand wraps her body warm and starts feeling something was coming again.

Kyouko nods of wanted to feel Rito's love inside of her body and grabs her butt again to pushing his dick into her pussy again. His cum shots inside of her warm pussy as Rito/ Kyouko says together been "I'm Cumming!"

 _ **(Lemon Scene - Ends)**_

Kyouko lays onto Rito's chest comfortable for her lips forms warm smile about making love with Rito felt life-chaning and amazing.

"I Love You, Rito-kun." Kyouko tells her boyfriend with soft voice.

"I Love You Too, Kyouko-chan." Rito confesses his feelings to his girlfriend.

His hand strokes her hair softly as he continues been "I have to go back to my house before everyone gets worried about me." Kyouko nods about understanding of her boyfriend was going to leave for now.

 _ **(At Yuuki's House)**_

Lala was worried about Rito as Nana and Momo kept looking out of the window for Nana's thoughts was _'Where did you go, Rito?'_

Mikan couldn't wash her dishes correctly of been worried about her 'Onii-chan' as she didn't know what to say about where did he ran off to.

The front door was open as the girls runs over to sees Rito has return from disappearing, yet everybody was surprised to see Nana was first one to hug him.

"Nana?" His voice sounds shocked and surprised by the hug from girl.

Nana didn't care for anyone was watching her or not because his hug felt warm and comfortable with her words were "Please don't leave... Rito." His eyes extends of surprised and everyone didn't know what to say about Nana's newfound feelings for his thoughts were _'What the hell is happening... I never seen Nana like this before and was she worried about me?'_

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight -**_ **The Last Chance**

 **I'm very sorry of not updating for awhile, but I have been busy with my other stories which I hope everyone enjoys the story. Start voting if you want this story to become Rito/ Kyouko/ Nana story or keep it Rito and Kyouko?**

 **Enjoy the story:**

Rito didn't understand what Nana was trying to say about 'Running away' as his hands were going to wrap around her body but stops himself for his thoughts brought back when she or Yui don't want anything to do with him at all.

"Umm Nana... Can you please let me go, so I go to my bedroom please." Rito says it with gentle but emotionless tone.

Nana releases her hold on Rito and he continues away from everyone to goes upstairs to her bedroom for her cheeks were bright red.

"Are you starting to fall in love with him, Nana?" Asked Momo.

Nana didn't know how to respond back to her twin sister as she kept looking at the stairs of where Rito went upstairs for her hands gathers at her shirt where her heart felt in pain because the mistakes she has made on calling Rito 'beast' or shameless, but her feelings were unknown to her.

 _ **(Bedroom)**_

His hands threw his backpack at his bed and Rito glances at the script for Magical Flames Kyouko, which thoughts were _'Maybe I should start telling them about my relationship with Kyouko-chan.'_ Turning his head away of trying to figure out what was happening to Nana and why did she hug him out of nowhere for?

Rito sits down at his desk and his mind was thinking about how he took Kyouko's 'innonences' away from her today.

 _ **(Living Room)**_

Nana sits down at couch with her hair was covering her eyes of trying to get her thoughts straight about having feelings for Rito, but the truth been told. Her cheeks turns bright red of how to show Rito that she was sorry about messing up his mind or heart.

Last chance for her to make it up to Rito was ask him out on date or hang out with her for the day.

She gathers the strength to stand up and walks to goes upstairs with her face was turning red in every step she makes to Rito's bedroom.

Before she knocks on his bedroom's door as Nana hears words from Rito's words been spoken out as "I have to come and shall not allow anybody to touch Magical Flame Kyouko."

 _'What the hell is he saying?'_ Nana was trying to understand what Rito was saying about?

"I think that's enough of practice for now... I better put it before someday notices me." Rito takes the script into his backpack then his hands takes shirt off to reveals his body was slowly changing into nice teenage and muscle body for his thoughts were _'I feel like someone's watching me but who?'_

"Umm... Rito?"

Hearing his name been called with Rito turns to sees Nana was standing at his doorstep for his eyes extends of surprised about Nana was watching his performance. Nana enters his bedroom and Rito grabs his shirt to put back onto his body for his question was "What do you want, Nana?" been surprised.

"I... I want to know if you would like to hang out with me tomorrow?" She was asking Rito with blushing cheeks appears because she never thought about asking him out on hang out or date.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine -**_ **The Second Chance**

 **Here's the new chapter for Flames of Love. The votes are Yes this story will become Rito, Kyouko and Nana story only. The chapter will hold Chapter 36 of To Love Ru: Darkness Manga. In this chapter, Nana will still act herself around Rito, but she will have different thoughts in the chapter. I wanted to put my ideas into chapter.**

 **Enjoy the Story:**

Rito didn't understand what Nana was trying to say to him, which his thoughts were _'What is she after?'_ Her eyes glances over at him of wondering for Rito was going to answer about asking him to hang out with her.

Her cheeks brought back when the moment, Rito has taken an look at her nice and tight pussy once and round butt. Nana brought back when she was telling herself about not having any feelings for Rito, then since his declaration of how his thoughts about how her and Yui wanted him out of the picture was take serious clues about Rito wanted to move away and never been seen again from them.

 _ **Flashback**_

Nana was running away from the vacuum's machine as she was asking "Wh.. Why is this thing chasing me!?" Her expression was surprised and scared about what the machine was going to do to her.

Machine found Nana's light pink panties were taken away by the machine, which "Is it broken?" Rito was grabs the maching of trying to make it stop.

Her round butt was showing to Rito as his cheeks becomes deep red about sees Nana's tight pussy was front of him to see. Nana turns her head to sees Rito was looking at her naughty places and becomes red of anger.

"Y... You Beast!" Nana screams outloud.

"I... I didn't see anything, I didn't!" Rito was trying to respond but his neck was captured by Nana's arms to strange him.

The machine pulls away from Rito's grasp as Mikado then starts taking her outfit off as Rito sees Mikado's large boobs been DD cup pops out of her clothes, which it leads Celine starts sucking her nipples softly.

Nana kicks the machine with swift but focus kick as butt was flashing again towards Rito again. She walks over at vacuum machine as her request was "Give me back my panties, you!" With expression was serious then machine went underneath her skirt.

"Th... That thing!" She was speaking about the machine has escaped from her.

"Rito!... Th... This is bad, we gotta catch it." Nana was telling Rito with firm tone.

"Mikado- Sensei! Please take care of Celine!" Asked Rito.

After saving the school from the black hole as Mea tricks Oshizu to use her powers of throw Nana towards Rito with pussy lands on Rito's face as her cheeks turns deep red. Her head looks down with her thoughts were _'Why does this feel so good for?'_

Nana starts holding Rito's shirt tightly of calling him 'beast' with her cheeks were deepen red by anger but she was curious about how would it feel to get pleasure by him.

 _ **\- Flashback Ends -**_

Rito glances down at wooden floor and his lips releases sighs been little annoyed, but his lips forms gentle smile as his responds was "Alright... We can hang out tomorrow, Nana." Remembering the times where he doesn't need to go and work for studio of Magical Flames Kyouko as Nana starts blushing then she says "Oh okay... Just meet me at front of the house at eleven in morning."

Nana escapes his bedroom with quick glance of her nice round butt and white panties were showing for Rito to see with his cheeks turns deep red.

 **'Hey Kyouko... Is alright if we reschedule our date for this weekend?'** Rito pulls his cellphone out and sends his girlfriend an message of hopes to clear the solution between him and Nana before.

 **'Oh okay... Did something happened?'** Kyouko responds back to Rito at her end was showing little worried about her boyfriend.

 **'Nothing really happened... I'm just going to hang out with Nana tomorrow.'** Rito sends his message to her about hanging out with Nana.

 **'Oh... My hero is going on date with princess of Deviluke... Don't worry I don't mind sharing you as long as I can have your love with me, Rito-kun... I Love You."** Kyouko makes warm response, but she didn't know Rito doesn't have any romantic feelings for Nana.

 _ **(In the Hallway)**_

Nana's hair was covering her eyes and travels downstairs of her new home as Momo shows teasing smile.

"So how did your talk with Rito-san went?" Asked Momo, but she wasn't ready for the next set of words to been said outloud from Nana.

"I-I-I... I asked him out on date tomorrow."

Momo starts blushing about how Nana asked Rito out on date, which she glances down at wooden floor for her thoughts were _'Nana... asked Rito-san on date!'_ Her feelings didn't how to respond on the first time as Nana was acting like her age and she wanted to spend time with Rito.

She didn't know how to feel about Rito going on date with Nana and his secret disappearances made the harem plan nearly impossible to accomplished in her mind.

 _ **(The Next Day)**_

Nana was wearing white shirt and light blue skirt as her shoulder were showing for her hands were rubbing each other of nervous for the first time. Her cheeks were bright red as her hair was single ponytail as her hand takes out her D-Dial out for her pocket to shows the clock was **10:58 a.m** till the date with Rito.

 _'I am really going to do this?'_ Her thoughts kept repeating what she was saying over and over again. Nana looks up and glances at the front door hasn't been open as she was wondering if Rito was going to stood her up.

"Nana!" She hears her name.

Rito opens the front gate with his outfit was black shirt and silver vest with dark blue pants with his eyes extends of how surprised about beautiful Nana was. His eyes looks down at chest section shows her breasts have grown into big A cup with her comment was going to being stop looking at her chest.

"Y-Y-Y-Your clothes look... am-amazing!" Nana was showing her tsundere tone but trying her best to hide it away from Rito.

"Thanks, Nana... Your outfit is cute too!" Rito responds back to him.

Rito and Nana walks together in the sidewalk with her cheeks were deep red for her right hand could take his left hand.

The first stop was Rito's first pick been animal show where two eagles were flying together with each other.

Her right-hand places it top of Rito's hand by accident, but he didn't seem to notice at all. Her cheeks becomes bright red and her lips forms warm smile to sees how Rito was smiling at the show.

Nana leans over and approaching her head onto his shoulder softly then turns to sees Nana was resting her head then right hand pulls away. Wraps around her waist comfortable and becomes warm in Rito's arms.

His dark golden notices light purple eyes becomes attractive for her lips reaches out to touch his lips to complete kiss.

"Right one resembles the one of love and left one is fate." Announcer starts telling everyone for Rito and Nana stops themselves about to kiss each other. The story was amazing to hear and Rito sees Nana was blushing about the moments between her and Rito.

The show was over as Nana chooses game center and Rito wins the stuff kitten with her cheeks were deep red as she was having fun with Rito.

 _'I'm starting to see what Haruna was saying about Rito was warm.'_ Her thoughts about Rito's warm hands rubbing against hers.

Final choice was famous resturant for Rito and Nana were having amazing time together.

Rito and Nana stops each other in the sidewalk, but the rain starts then runs to cover for hotel's top. Looks into each other's eyes and Nana wraps her arms around his neck warmly then her lips leans in and kisses him the first time.

Rito's eyes extends of surprised been kissed by Nana and his hands wraps around her waist soflty to kisses her back.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten -**_ **Moments of Love**

 **New chapter of Flames of Love. Warning - Lemon scene will appear in this chapter and I'm thinking about allowing the every girl have chance with Rito, but I want the viewers and readers to decide who should Rito hang out with, but I will focus on Kyouko and Nana in the couple chapters. So please tell me in reviews.**

 _ **(In the hotel's room)**_

Rito was sitting down at bedside and awaiting for Nana as she enters the shower first with his eyes glances at the raining for his thoughts were _'How did all this turn out to being?'_

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

Rito glances at Nana's clothes were totally wet as his eyes looks down at clothes were shows her light blue and panties underneath her clothes then turns away as her words are "Please look away or I will punch you somewhere you don't want me to."

"Yes... Sorry." He responds back to her.

His hand places the money into the slot to buy a room for night. Rito and Nana were walking to room as the pushing the button for elevator, which Rito enters the room as Nana trips, but Rito grabs her with her big A cup breasts and nipples were touching his chest.

Their lips were nearly almost touching each other.

Rito didn't know what to say to Nana and pulls away from each other for his question was "Are you alright?"

"Yes... Thanks to you." Nana allows her gentle smile appear for Rito.

 _ **\- Flashback Ends -**_

His lips releases sighs of disppointment at himself and turns his attention towards the rain begins showing memories about when he and Yui had to stay together at his place. He had to apologize or make it up to her someday, but his train of thoughts when bathroom's door was open and his cheeks turns deeply red about Nana was only wearing white towel around her body with her cleavage was showing as his words are "Um...Uh... Nana... Are you okay?"

Nana sits down next to Rito and "I'm... I'm alright I just don't want to see you leave... I wanted to say I'm very sorry for treating you like that." She responds back to Rito.

"And I will do anything to make it up to you." Her eyes looks up at Rito's eyes and her lips were inviting for kiss. He looks into her eyes as Rito leans into kisses her softly and his hand strokes her long pink hair softly away from her face been comfortable then her eyes closes to felt amazing when Nana kisses Rito back.

 _ **(Warning - Lemon Scene)**_

Rito strokes Nana's backside warmly as her lips releases soft moans with his lips founds Nana's neck been warm and soft feeling.

She lays down onto the bed as her towel was open to reveals her breasts were showing front of Rito as her cheeks turns deeply red. She would slap him across his face, yet his lips founds her light pink nipples soft and warm to starts kissing and licks her boobs and nipples.

Nana releases loud moans for her nipples were soft, but her thoughts was _'This is feels amazing and I want more from him.'_ His tongue strokes her nipple warmly then kisses her boobs and belly softly, which Nana moans and giggles about the kisses onto her belly.

Rito travels down to her tight but nice looking pussy as his lips kisses her clit first then her pussy next softly as Nana releases loud moans of pleasure with her hands takes Rito's hair of wanted him to go deeply to pleasure her more.

His hands rubs her body warmly and hands takes her ponytail off to allow her hair flow out as she keeps moaning loud with her hands grabs the bedsheets tightly as she let her juice were coming out of her body.

"Rito-kun!" Nana screams outloud as her juices sprays over Rito's face.

His sights returns to her and kisses her softly with warm feeling inside of his lips and her hands wraps around his neck comfortable then lays Rito down onto the bedside with his clothes on the floor with her eyes sees his five inch long and thick dick as her lips kisses his headpiece softly at first.

Rito releases grasps and light moans for Nana was starting to lick then starts sucking his headpiece then goes straight down with her mouth to makes Rito felt amazing with her licking his dick inside of her mouth as tongue swirls around it to add the more pleasure to Rito.

"Nana... This is amazing!" His dick was been rub and lick by Nana as she looks up to sees Rito was enjoying the feeling and sensation. His precum shots inside of Nana's mouth, but her mouth tastes little sour but sweet taste of his precum with her head turns upwards to kiss Rito warmly.

His hands founds themselves at Nana's nice and round butt then starts squeezing it hard of makes Nana moans outloud again with Rito's dick was pointed at her enterance with Nana's hand takes it into her hands to point at her pussy of been ready to enter and pleasure her more.

"Ah! Oh god! Ahhh!" Nana's pussy was been filled by Rito's dick as his hands starts grabbing her butt little more and starts thrusting his dick into her pussy slowly as her hands grabs his backside to wanted to feel more from Rito.

His dick enters her pussy more deeply and hard, which it leads her to moan more and "More! More! I want more of your beast!" Moans outloud as she felt like flying though clouds with Rito's lips attacks Nana's nipples again of licks them deeply and hard.

The next position was riding for Rito and Nana as she rides him deeper and faster to rubs her boobs and nipples with his hands, which they couldn't get enough of one another. However, the pleasure had to end as Rito and Nana cums together as she lays down onto his chest soflty with his hand strokes her hair and backside softly.

 _ **(End of Lemon Scene)**_

Outside was clear as daylight shrines though the clouds for Rito and Nana walks out of hotel to find themselves traveling back to their home as Rito and Nana were blushing as her arms wraps around Rito's right-arm with her breasts were touching his arm.

 _'This is what Haruna-chan was saying about his warmth.'_ Nana looks up to sees her new boyfriend with gentle smile and she didn't care if she had to share Rito with anyone even if it was Mea or anybody.

 _ **(Front of Yuuki's House)**_

"Rito-kun... Thank you for the fun day today." Nana was blushing as she stands front of Rito and walks over to kisses him deeply again. His hands wraps around her waist softly with Rito and Nana shares another kiss with each other, but unknown to them.

Momo, Lala and Mikan were watching them from the side of house as they couldn't believe Rito and Nana were kissing one another as their relationship has grew into boyfriend and girlfriend type.

Momo was becoming jealous of Nana's relationship and feelings were revealed to Rito as Lala and Mikan were smiling to see Nana has found someone to love her for being herself.

 _'Good job, Onii-chan.'_ Mikan was telling Rito with warm smile, but she did notice outfit inside of his bedroom as her thoughts become more questions about what was Rito doing with strange outfit and why did it seem familiar for?

Moments of love was short-lived for Rito and Nana pulls away from each other to looks into each other's eyes with deep love for one another as Nana opens her lips to says "I Love You, Rito-kun... and I don't mind sharing you at all." The confession was made and his words were "I Love You Too, Nana-chan and I promise to love you as much as I love Lala, Haruna and Kyouko-chan."

She becomes surprised by hearing Kyouko's name, but Momo, Lala and Mikan couldn't hear what Rito said in last part of his sentence. As Nana nods her head to understands and enters the house as her skirt shows her butt to Rito of only teasing him little.

 _'Sometimes I wonder what I got myself into?'_ Rito was thinking about his past of couple days weren't someone's original ideas to happen, but to have relationship with Kyouko and Nana now. His mind was wondering if he should start spending more time with Lala and Haruna since he didn't talk with them at all or should he try to see what Rin-Senpai wanted from him.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_ **\- The Secret of Hero Revealed**

 **Here's the new chapter for Flames of Love. I might change the title into different title or name to make it sense.**

 _ **(At the Trailer of Magical Flame Kyouko)**_

Rito and Kyouko were kissing each other in the trailer as his hands wraps his hands around her waist softly then Kyouko places her hands around his neck. The feeling of her breasts onto his chest been comfortable around her boyfriend then her words were "We need to get ready for new scene... Rito-kun."

Rito had Kyouko and Nana in relationship for his warm smile appears for his lips then his thoughts were _'How did I end up with in relationship with Kyouko and Nana.'_ Rito checks his girlfriend with her skirt was showing her nice round butt inside of her skirt for teasing him as his head shakes been warm smile.

Kyouko takes her exit of the trailer and Rito picks his cellphone then sees picture of Nana inside of bathtub with her right eye winks at him.

Rito starts blushing for he could see her nice but perky breasts as his thoughts were _'Nana... Is really starting to act like Risa more and more each day, but I love it, so I will have to tease her when I get back home.'_

His eyes catches new message from his little sister and she says **"Kujou- Senpai. Wants to burrow you... Or should I say take you out."**

 **"Tell her I will see her in four days later."** Rito texts her back with gentle smile and knocks of front door.

"I'm coming now!" Rito pulls his cover onto face and hood covers his hair as the show begins with Magical Flame Kyouko was battling the minions. Blue Metalica throws car at Kyouko as she becomes scared about getting hit but the car gets cut into half been Dark Hero.

 _ **(At Saki's House/ Living Room)**_

Saki, Mio and Rin sits down at living room of watching new episode Magical Flame Kyouko with interest as Rin becomes surprised about the surprising action from Dark Hero as her quesiton was "Where did he learn to do that from?"

Saki and Mio turns their attention about trying to figure out who was the Dark Hero and where did come from?

 _ **(In the Scene of Magical Flame)**_

"Dark Hero... You came?" Kyouko was glad to see her partner and boyfriend to save her life which Metalica and her minions were surprised to see Dark Hero has appeared out of nowhere which Run begins thinking about how he does appear out of nowhere.

Rito nods at Kyouko of helping his partner with Magical Flame Kyouko stands next to Dark Hero as she knew Rito underneath his suit for her expression becomes focus onto the enemy front of her.

Rito and Kyouko battles Blue Metallica as the minions throws fake stars at the heroes then dodges the attack by jumping into air.

 _ **(At Yuuki's House)**_

In the living room, Mikan, Lala, Momo, Nana and Celine were watching the Magical Flame Kyouko as Nana begins smiling to see Dark Hero appeared out of nowhere for her thoughts were _'That's my hero.'_ Everyone at the house couldn't believe how Nana has changed into, yet she went on date with Rito Yuuki.

The Magical Flame Kyouko was showing on television, Blue Metallica holds Magical Flame Kyouko in hostage as she speaks with dark tone been "Take off that mask or Kyouko will being done for." Rito turns his head turns to camera of trying to stay focus at the battle and his thoughts are _'Is Dark Hero going to being revealed now?'_

"Rito-kun! You can't!" Nana screams outloud as Lala, Momo, Mikan and Celine were surprised about what they were saying. The girls couldn't believe Dark Hero was Rito all of this time, which Momo couldn't believe Rito was spending time with Run and Kyouko behind her back as her expression was little anger but interested about how did Rito keep this secret.

"Wait... Dark Hero is Rito!" Lala's question was asked about Rito's secret identity revealed.

"Will Dark Hero reveal his identity to save Magical Kyouko or does he have another way to save her." The show speaks of what the next episode will revealed.

 _ **(At the Set of Magical Flame Kyouko)**_

"That's wrap, everyone." The director was speaks towards everyone with Rito walks away to his trailer been mystery to everyone, but Kyouko travels to another direction.

Rito enters his trailer and places his outfit top of chair with gentle smile. Unknown to Rito, back at his home where everybody learns about who was Dark Hero from Nana of speaking the wrong words at wrong time.

His head turns to sees it was Kyouko been his girlfriend and "Hi sweetie... I was going to call you... So what do you think it going to happen next?"

Kyouko walks over and wraps her arms around Rito's neck softly then she lays her head onto his shoulder softly. His hands grabs her waist softly and starts kissing her softly onto her lips then picks her up to places at her desk as she starts moaning little for his hands grabs her butt tightly.

"Rito-kun... I Love You."

"I Love You Too, Kyouko-chan."

Rito and Kyouko hugs one another of felt amazing with each other as her feelings were real as Run has for Rito.

She lays her head onto his shoulder softly and strokes her backside warmly for her thoughts were _'I want to stay with him... I really want to do that with him, but I can wait till later on.'_ Kyouko pulls away and slowly of not wanted to let them go as she speaks "So I guess we can go on date after the next episode right?"

"Yes that's right and maybe we should take Run with us too." Rito was ready to tell Run about his relationship with Kyouko. She nods at agreement of understand for telling her best friend and Kyouko hopes for Run not been anger of their relationship.

Leaving the set of Magical Flame Kyouko with his black backpack towards his girlfiriend, Kyouko with warm smile. His cellphone was texting Nana about telling his second girlfriend about coming home soon as she was texting him back about how everyone knows about Rito been Dark Hero.

"That's just perfect." Rito was telling himself with soft tone.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve - The Honest Truth**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for Flames of Love and I have decide to put Ch. 12 and Ch. 13 together into one big chapter. So I hope everyone doesn't mind if I put them together also Rito will have an harem, but I'm very sorry for not putting my chapter up. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter for Flames of Love.**_

 _ **Warning - Lime will appear in the story.**_

 _ **(Front of Yuuki's House)**_

Rito knew he couldn't avoid going back to his home for his thoughts were _'I have no choice but to tell them the truth about becoming part of Magical Flame Kyouko's show.'_ He stops at front door and rethinking about his words, but door opens to reveals his girlfriend, Nana was happy to see her boyfriend back from his job.

"Hi sweetie." Rito responds back at her.

"Hello honey." Nana walks over and hugs him as places his arms around her softly.

Rito pulls away from her with holding the same smile at her, but she starts frowning little because Nana speaks up again as "Rito-kun... I didn't think but your secret is out... Everyone knows in the house."

Nana closes her eyes been ready for her boyfriend to slap her being idiot but the attack never came for his lips were found at her forehead comfortable as her eyes extends of surprised. Rito pulls away with her cheeks turns bright red about how sweet and caring was her boyfriend.

"No need to apologize besides they were going to found out in time... It could also work they would have find out about me eventually"

"Rito-kun."

She opens her eyes and looks into Rito's eyes with her lips were inviting to kiss him again as he leans forward about to kiss his girlfriend.

"Hey you two." Mikan was telling Rito and Nana stops from kissing each other as they were blushing deeply but their moment was ruined but nonetheless enjoyable while it lasted.

Rito and Nana walks inside of the house as Mikan opens the door to sees the couple enters the living room with Lala and Momo were waiting for Rito and Nana to question them.

"Rito... Where were you close to Magical Flame Kyouko set?" Lala asked the question then Rito becomes surprised about the question.

His hair covers his eyes and starts explaining that he got a job at Magical Flame Kyouko been cameramen been changed to chage the scenes, but he didn't want to tell anybody about himself being the Dark Hero.

Momo became little jealous about how Rito and Nana were couple, but she knew her chances of telling Rito about her real feelings will come soon.

"Well I'm going to go and take a shower... Get ready to go bed because I have some homework to do." Rito walks out of living room, which Lala and Momo notices Nana was traveling back to bedroom which left them clueless because Nana was actually going to bathroom with Rito to join him in the shower.

Mikan was cleaning dishes and places them in cabinets to notices Nana was entering the bathroom with Rito was still inside of her mind becoming little jealous as she walks over to peeks to notices Rito and Nana were kissing each other.

 _ **(Warning - Lime Scene)**_

Rito pulls Nana's shirt off and then throws it away on the bathroom floor then proceeds to picks her up onto the bathroom's sink and put her on the bathroom sink to keeps kissing her more. Nana digs his shirt to picks it off.

The lovers were kissing each other as Rito removes her skirt off and takes off his pants off. Then the two lover proccess to go together to their warm bath so they can enjoy their private/ special moment together.

 _ **(In Trendy Cafe)**_

"I'm sorry... That it turned out like this." Rin looks over at Rito with his gentle smile appears for his days off were easy but studying for the new parts of Dark Hero wasn't easy. His relationship with Kyouko and Nana have grew into loving relationship.

"Uh... No, it's fine, Kujou-Senpai and I was free today anyway and did not have to go to work." Rito responds back to her.

"I fully realize that I'm troubling you, but it was an order from Saki-Sama which I could not refuse." Rin closes her eyes but extends of surprised about how Rito managed to managing his time between school and working.

"Haha... It's cool." Rito turns away of thinks about the new parts for Dark Hero in Magical Flames Kyouko then his thoughts are _'I have to think about how to get faster in movements because for the next part.'_

"But... For us to spend a day off together of what benefit is it to Tenjouin-Senpai-?" Rito was telling himself about his eyes glances away from Kujou-Senpai.

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

"Rin! I will cheer for your and Yuuki Rito's love!" Saki was speaking of points Rin.

"Eh!?" Rin was surprised of what to say for her Master was saying.

 _ **\- Flashback Ends -**_

She opens her eyes and looks away from Rito of thinks about what he does as she says "Th... That's-"

"Ah! I know!" Rito was responds back to her with gentle tone and "It's too get close to me and gather information on her beloved Zastin-Sama! Something like that... Or is their something else you want to know?"

Rin giggles little but her cheeks turns light red as she becomes half-lied been "Ha... Haha you really understand." His attention turns to looks at her with gentle smile and says "I knew it! Yeah~ Tenjouin-Senpai is her usual self."

"But I haven't seen him lately... With my work got me with busy." His voice continues but unleashing little too much information about his role in Magical Flames Kyouko.

 _"Rin, do you copy?"_ Saki was speaking though the earpiece as Rin was saying as "Saki-Sama."

"Alright? We're starting the mission now... Follow my instructions from now on!" Saki was asking Rin with gentle tone as Rin becomes nervous.

 _'Don't worry. If you follow my instructions, the queen of romance, it will all surely go well!'_ Saki responds back to Rin as Rito becomes concern about Rin's weird expression then his responses is "Is everything alright, Rin-Senpai?"

"Ah, no... It's nothi- Did you just call me by my first name?" She was surprised to hear her first name from Rito as her cheeks turns bright red.

 _'Now... that's good start, so start with casual converstation... Like ask him about what he does on his days off or what is job is like?'_ Saki's warm smile shows up for her best friend and turns to sees Rito was different person from the first time she met him.

"Days off?" Rin repeats the question.

"Er... H-How do you spend your days off or what kind of job do you have?" Rin was little nervous about asking him about his days off or job he has.

"Heh? Days off or my job right? Erm... I pull weeds in the garden, help my dad with manga or take Celine to the park... Sometimes I have to study on other movements too." Rin becomes more interested about what kind of movements does Rito have to do.

"So straitlaced."

"I'm not like that and I also play video games with Mikan... When I have time to." Saki, Aya and Rin were curious about what does Rito really do with his time and working at his age is nearly impossible with school.

 _ **(Back at Yuuki's House)**_

"Achooo!" Mikan was thinks about when Rin wanted to burrow her 'Onii-chan' for the day as her questions were what are they talking about?

 _ **(Returning back to Date)**_

"You always get along with Mikan so well... But what is your job like?" Asked Rin of wanted to dug more answers out of Rito.

"Haha I think it's just normal, and I'm kindly in something big." Rito was telling Rin with soft voice as his promise to keep his relationship with Kyouko and Nana an secret from the others before the girls are ready to tell them. "How about you, Kujou-Senpai? Your days off?" His question was asked to her before the girls are ready for everyone else to now about their relationship.

"Let's see... When Saki-Sama has no errands for me... I train inside of the house or I study... And lately, I've also been watching movies I burrowed."

"Movies... What kind of movies do you watch?"

"Mm... Rather than romance or moving stories. I like those B movies that don't you make you think and the ones I liked recently were 'Flyman vs Mecha Flyman' and 'Killer Sea Cucumber'."

Rito knew those movies in back of his mind and continues the conversation with Rin as "What in the world are they talk about...?" She didn't understand about the moment she created, but Aya was starting to become happy for Rin and Rito were getting along.

"Actually I believe they are starting to get excited, Saki-Sama and they seem like they are having good time with each other." Aya was telling the truth, which Saki was going to snap her fingers but she decide not to.

"Your right... That's nice mood! Continue your enjoyable conversation with him, Rin!"

After finishing their drinks with Rito and Rin were walking in sidewalk, which Rin was becoming interested with Rito for he had start training his body for his job and continued watching B movies as her gentle smile appears for him. As she noticed from the outline of Rito's body that he had started to train his body for his body.

 _"Rin! Next and go into that store!"_ Rin notices the store with revealing but cute outfits.

Rito and Rin enters the store with her request as "Welcome! What a splendid couple! Please this way!" Rin couldn't believe it was Saki and Aya in disguise as "Come with me!"

"Please wait here for a bit." The other girl was asking Rito with gentle but warm tone.

His head nods of understanding and walks away from her to looks at the different types of outfits as Aya was starts noticing how Rito has changed into mature and gentlemen with her cheeks burns lightly red because she never thought about guy like this before.

 _ **(Warning - Rated M scene)**_

Saki pulls Rin's shirt up then off to reveals her nice and round C cup breasts and nipples bounces out as she was saying "Saki... I mean ma'am!"

"Just leave this to me and don't worry about anything!" Her nice and round butt was showing with Aya showing the new panties.

Rin was starting to blush as her white panties were changed into light pink panties as her outfit was changed into light yellow shirt and black skirt as her hair was tied into ponytail been hold up by bright yellow with black stripes.

 _ **(End of Scene)**_

 _'Th... Th... This frilly outfit... I guess he's going to laugh or make stupid comment about how I look now.'_ Rin looks down with her cheek were bright red as Saki was asking "How do you think she looks, Customer-sama?"

Rito pulls warm smile as his words are "I think she looks amazing and cute too." Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing from Rito as her attention turns away of avoiding Rito, but Saki and Aya could see their best friend was blushing and smiling about his comment.

His right-hand stands out for her hand takes his own then starts walking out of store with each other holding hands as Rin was apologizing at first then Rito apologizes next about the useless type of guy he was.

"But I will help you and let's just have fun with this day, Rin-Senpai." Her first name was called by Rito for first time.

"Thanks... Rito." Her smile and blushing cheeks appears again.

Rito and Rin stops at Saki's advice was going to make them see romantic movie, but her attention turns to sees B movie for them. "Rin... Since you two love B list movies... then go and see this one."

In the movies, Rito and Rin were sitting together of enjoying the movie together as Rito and Rin turns their attention to each other as she draws herself to Rito as the two were going to share their first kiss with each other, but the lights come back on.

 _"Oh what about nice boat ride to set the mood."_ Saki was telling Rin nods at the agreement as Rito and Rin starts having nice time on boat ride together as she looks forward to sees Rito was telling her about how used to help his dad with manga. Unfortunetly the couple got so lost in their conversation that Rito did not notice his boat was about to hit another boat.

Rito was going to hit another boat, but throws it into another direction of causing Rin slips to falls top of Rito's chest with her forehead touching his own. Rin's eyes meets Rito's own and she begins to get lost in Rito's golden eyes as Saki and Aya were starting to wonder if they were going to kiss one another for first time like they were going to do in movie theater.

The next stop was amusement park with Rito and Rin were told to ride the ferris wheel which Rin becomes scared do to her fear of heights which Rito sits down next to her and takes her right hand softly as her attention turns to sees Rito was smiling to comfort her with her cheeks becomes bright red.

Rin places her head onto his shoulder softly and looking though binoculars as she was smiling at the moment Rito and Rin were sharing together. Saki becomes little jealous about Rin had moment with Rito who was going to become her boyfriend soon.

Rito and Rin sits down at wooden bench as his question was "Are you okay, Rin-Senpai?" and looks at Rito's warm smile then returns the smile.

"I'm fine besides normal heights are normal to me... But thank you for being there for me, Rito-kun." She responds back.

With Maron as he barking at Rito and Rin were sitting down at wooden bench for Haruna to see it was Rito and Rin as two were having good time together. Feeling like someone was watching him from distance and turns away to see it was nobody as Haruna was leaving the park for she didn't wanted to ruin the moment between Rito and Rin.

Mea appears out of nowhere of going to help the group with their situation then she makes call for Oshizu to come as Saki didn't sound please about Oshizu coming to help them with this situation but she says "This is the ex-ghost... right?"

"Yes she's Murasame-Senpai." Mea answers back to Saki with gentle but playful tone.

"Don't tell me... You plan to use her psychokinesis to stage the accident."

"That's right... Is that bad?"

"Of course it is! You entrust this to a troublesome monster like her, and it's obvious that her psychokinesis will run amok and you'll end up stripped naked and yelling "Kya!"." Saki was explains her moments with Oshizu as she becomes surprised by her words as "What do you mean by 'troublesome monster!'."

Rito and Rin looks at each other for they were going to kiss each other for the first time as Maron sees butterfly flew around as barking away as Haruna as she says "Maron!" With the moment was gone from Rito and Rin then turns away to looks away from each other as her cheeks was bright red.

"Maron?" Rito was calling the dog's name with Haruna running past them.

Rito sighs of understanding the situtation needs his help and bows his head towards Rin about going to come back soon with her cheeks becomes bright red then smiles as she answers back "No... I will go with you too."

Rito and Rin runs after Maron and catching up with Haruna as his gentle smile shows at her as Haruna nods of accepting the help.

Maron tries to take the butterfly down, but landing at side of Oshizu with her screaming, which it made Saki's outfit nearly comes undone then sends her to Rito, Rin and Haruna.

Her golden eyes opens to sees Rito catched her in bridal style as her cheeks were turns brightly red and looks down as her thoughts were _'Why is my heart thumping so loud for?'_

Placing her back on her feet as outfit fixed as Rito smiles at Saki and "Th-Th-Thank you... Yuuki Rito." She responds back to him been gentle voice and his warm smile made her heart becomes fast beats.

His head turns to sees the time was **5:58 p.m** , yet starts leaving to the park with his date with Rin was done which Saki turns to asking her best friend/ bodyguard been "Aren't you going to go after him."

Rin nods of understanding and rushing over to stop Rito from walking away as his eyes extends of surprised as his question was "Rin-Senpai... Did I forget somet-!" His words were cut off by Rin's lips as she kissed him with his eyes extends been surprised as Haruna were jealous to see Rito was kissed by Rin.

Saki felt small pain inside of her heart for unknown and unresponsive reasons for Rito gain his third girlfriend today.

Rito wraps his arms around Rin's waist soflty as his lips returns the warm kiss as Haruna wanted to being in Rin's position.

"I wanted to tell you that... I really have feelings for you but I didn't know how to tell you." Rin was confessing her feelings to Rito.

"I understand... We can hang out till you figure them out and I promise I will still being there for you, Rin-Senpai." Rito begins smiling at her.

Rito and Rin promise each other to hang out more with each other.

 _ **(The Next Day)**_

Rito leans against the wall of remembering about how his life changed since he first met with Kyouko to becoming boyfriend for Kyouko, Nana and Rin. Without noticing where he was going as another girl who had feelings for Rito as she bumps into him and leading them onto the floor with his eyes opens to sees Yami's face closely at his own.

"Yami... Hello there." He responds with gentle tone.

"Y-Y-You are unbelievable..." Rito dodges the attacks of swords and hammers of Yami's hair as her words were "I will kill you!"

"I didn't do anything... Yami!"

Yami didn't understand why but she just wanted to put Rito down again on the floor but in private and... do something unlike her.

"I will kill you!" Yami was trying her best to strike Rito down as his dodging styles at high after becoming Dark Hero as his attention turns to sees his girlfirend Nana and her best friend Mea.

"Yami-Oneecha is her usual self." Mea speaks about her sister.

"Right, but Rito-kun doesn't mean to do anything like that besides he's my 'beast' after all." Nana responds back to her best friend with gentle tone.

Rito gets up and remembering the scripts were everywhere in the floor then "Yami-chan... I really have to go and I'm very sorry for leaving you." He was telling her for his hands picks up the script before anybody can notice them.

 _'Yuuki Rito... Why does it feel like your hiding something.'_ Yami didn't understand about where her target learn how to dodge her attacks as Momo stands there with her eyes extends been surprised by Golden Darkness was stopped by Rito's apology then starts walking away to being alone.

 _ **(Outside of High School)**_

"I think we should just check things out for now." Momo was telling her twin and Mea with firm tone, but Nana turns away because her boyfriend, Rito wasn't interested in the Harem Plan. He only wanted to make her, Rin and Kyouko happy.

In the other side of school, Rito was practicing his lines for the next scene for unknown reasons of Saki was hiding behind tree to sees Rito was trying his best to complete the scene with her thoughts are _'I wonder what's he up to?'_

His attention turns to sees nobody was there, but his shoulders shrug as his hand closes the script then sits down at wooden bench to looks up.

"Rito?" His name being called out and his head turns to sees Rin walks over with his favorite drink and she was smiling at her boyfriend.

Rito and Rin promised each other to go out on many dates as long as Saki allows them to.

"So when the next day off?" Rin's question makes Rito thinking about his next day off was this Saturday.

"I believe it's this Saturday." Rito answers back to his third girlfriend.

Mea turns her attention of wondering but becomes confused about her 'Onee-chan'.

Rito gets up from his seat and smiling at her for his answer was "I have to get going to my next class." Rin hugs her boyfriend warmly as Saki smiles at their relationship but for unknown reasons they seem happy which her heart begins asking if she was happy this way... or not?

Letting one another go with Rito enters the hallway as "Yuuki-kun a moment..." His attention turns to sees Honekawa.

"Honewaka-sensei? Did you need something?" Rito was wondering about his answer but hiding his bright red cheeks and gentle smile.

"You're good at taking care of flowers and such, right?" The teacher responds back to him.

Unknown to them, Mea overhears the convesation between them for her forms warm smile of how to put Yami and Rito together or become best friends.

 _ **(In the Library)**_

"Do you need something from me, Mea?" Yami's question was asked but her attention front of herself for she was looking though the books.

"Yes... I thought I'd tell you something good, Yami-Oneechan." Mea answers with warm tone.

"Yuuki Rito will be tending to the flowerbed behind the north building after school tomorrow and he gets off from his job too?" Mea continues to convience her elder sister.

"Right? It used to be taken care of by Honekawa-Sensei, but lately he doesn't have the stamina for it, so it's been overgrown with weeds." Mea finishing the tales to Yami.

"So I was thinking if Senpai accpted thinking he can manage on his own, but what if you helped him out, Yami-Oneechan." Mea trying to convience Yami of soft tone.

"Wh-Why would I... If Yuuki Rito needs help... He can ask someone." Yami responds back but she really wanted to help him out.

"Geez~~~ You just aren't honest with yourself?"

"Isn't this a chance for you to become better friends or maybe ask him out on date, Yami-Oneechan?" Mea makes Yami turns brightly red as she turns around to face Mea with serious expression.

"Don- Don't joke like that! Why would I want to become friends with that kind of a guy or even worse... Ask him out on date for!"

"Eh, But~"

Yami drops her book and becomes more embrassed then red as Mea finishes the talking by saying the words been "Isn't it because you like him... and You want him to like you back?"

"Who! Who would... someone like him! A pervert who keeps tumbling over, groping and undressing you or me!" Yami screams.

"I got it! Calm down! I"m sorry!" Mea was telling Yami with soft tone.

Mea was watching Yami leaving the library.

 _ **(At Poka-Poka Onsen Sainan)**_

Yami was taking warm bath as the words been _'Isn't this a chance for you to become better friends or maybe ask him out on date, Yami?'_

She saw Tear, Mikado and Oshizu after talking with about love which she starts leaving to being left alone.

 _ **(On Yami's ship)**_

 **"What are you doing, Yami-chan... That is?"** A.I was asking his master.

"My target..." Yami didn't understand why her heart was thumping quickly and loud for her target for?

She turns away of wanted to know what would it be like to go out on simple 'hang out' with Yuuki Rito.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen - Start of New Relationship**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for Flames of Love and I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I will make changes into the story and I hope everyone loves the new part. I have to decide to do full harem, but I'm going to take it slow at first for every girl to get moment with Rito.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to**_ Zrytis _ **for helping me with my Flames of Love story.**_

 _ **Warning Lemons will appear in his chapter. This will be my first time doing an threesome, so if I make a mistake. Just please tell me.**_

 _ **(Previously on Flames of Love)**_

At Poka-Poka Onsen Sainan, Yami left her school uniform in basket as she sits down front of shower head and starts washing her body with her small B cup breasts were showing as her mind kept thinking been _'Isn't it a chance to become better friends or ask him out on date?'_

Yami becomes distracted by Mea's words and "Why would I... I want to go on date with him for?"

Her cheeks becomes bright red and looks down at floor of wondering about why was her heart was going quickly and warm of asking Rito out on date.

"Wah! How nice, it isn't crowded, Mikado-Sensei!" Hearing similiar voice makes Yami turns her attention to see who it was.

"Amazing! There really is such a spacious bath here!" Tearju was telling her best friend and looks around the bath house.

"In terms of variety of pleasure, this planet is on the cutting edge, even on the scale of the universe." Mikado answers back to her best friend.

Oshizu points and sees Yami then "Huh? Isn't that Yami-san over there?" Tearju looks over to sees Yami and haven't seen Yami for while.

"Ah really! Yami-chan , why are you here?"

"I... I normally come to this place..."

Tearju begins rushing over as her big D breasts were bouncing over where as she slips and falls forward towards Yami.

Pulling away from Yami of apologizing about bumping into her.

In the warm bath, Oshizu felt the nice waters and "This feels good~"

"True." Mikado answers back and Yami was trying her best to find out about her feelings with "Alright, I'll get going then..."

"Oh my, but you just got in?"

Mikado's breasts being pushed onto Yami's arm as her words were "Let's just take our sweet time and you're free anyway aren't you?" Yami felt uncomfortable with Mikado's presences and turns her head away but found something that she never thought she would say at all.

"Then quit pressing your boobs into me..." Yami responds back to her.

"Oh my, are you concerned about the size... Don't worry with Tear's genes, yours will get big one day too." Mikado pulls away from Yami with simple answer.

"I'm a clone so I won't necessarily have the same growth and I'm not as clumsy as Tear or Yuuki Rito either." The girls becomes surprised of how Yami said about boy's name with their expressions were suprised.

"Yuuki Rito?" Tearju repeats the guy's name awhile Oshizu was asking herself being _'Is Yami-san in love with Rito-san as well?'_

Oshizu was going to ask for advice for Haruna, but now she wanted to know if Yami had feelings for Yuuki Rito. She looks down at her hands of wondering for why was her heart thumping loud for Rito's name and her thoughts continues being _'No... I can't fall for him... Besides he's Haruna's crush.'_

Yami wasn't interested in the conversation which "Yami-chan, make sure you seize your chances with Yuuki Rito~" She gets up from the warm bath of closing her eyes because she was annoyed by everyone who was trying to decide on her life.

"I'm different from Tear... I don't have no feelings for Yuuki Rito... So now excuse me!" Yami walks away from them to left them with shocking thoughts or ideas for if she had feelings for Rito at all.

 _ **(At Yami's Ship)**_

In her bedroom, she was sitting down at her bedside and wondering if she had feelings for her target and looks down at doll who was looking like Yuuki Rito.

Her attention turns to her A.I with questionable expression as her question comes out being "I was wondering is alright for me to have feelings for him?"

"I can't really say... But if you want to have feelings for your target then try to learn more about him then you can decide what you plan to do." A.I was tells his thoughts about Yuuki Rito. Yami looks down at her bed with bright red appears at her cheeks and turns away to thinking about when Mea said he would being at north side of school this Saturday.

 _ **(On Saturday)**_

After his shift was done with Magical Flames Kyouko and saying goodbye to his girlfriend Kyouko, Rito was talking on his phone with the questions were "Are you sure you don't need my help with the flowerbed, Rito-san?" Momo's question was gentle but she really wanted to get closer to Rito.

"I'll be fine! Can you help Mikan with shopping instead! There should be a lot of necessitites to buy today, like toilet paper and such." Momo wanted to cry her eyes out, but she held strong for the boy she held dear inside of her heart.

"Got it... Please do you best, Rito-san."

"Yes! Good luck to you too"

Rito turns back to the flowerbed with his head was cover by dark blue cap then his eyes glances over the garden looks beautiful.

Rito turns his attention to his black backpack holding the Dark Hero's outfit and script with his voice returns been "Phew... The weeds here are taken care of! Honekawa-Sensei sure has lot of plants... This is like a small plantation." His hand wipes the sweat away from his forehead, yet he didn't stop working.

He bends down to fixing the flowers and weeds to looks over at tomatoes then hearing someone was asking the question been "What are you doing, Yuuki Rito?"

"Ah right now, I'm picking these mini tomatoes and they're well ripened. I'll take them to Honekawa-Sensei afterwards I will continue this job." His attention turns to sees it was Yami.

"Yami?"

Becomes surprised to see Yami front of his presences and her blonde hair forms front of her then says "I see... Picking is it?"

 _'Why is she here for and picking?'_ Rito begins questioning about what Yami was doing here?

Rito sees her hands picks every tomatoes and drops into his hands with gentle smile appears for her then "Thank you, Yami." Rito tells Yami with keeps smiling.

"I'll... I'll help out a bit and I have some free time." Yami answers back to Rito as she bends of using her powers to help Rito out. His hand holds the water bucket to watering the garden and turns his attention to sees Yami was picking the trash off with his mind was saying _'Yami is really helping me... I think Yami is up to something but what?'_

"Yu... Yuuki Rito!"

"Yes?"

Yami turns her attention with bright red appears at her cheeks as she speaks again "Do you know about the vital spots... of a human body?"

Rito becomes confused about what she was trying to say "Uh... Forget about it and that's not it." Her hand places onto her head soflty and closing her eyes of trying to think about talk about Rito.

"Are you okay, Yami?"

"Just how... dense are you! Do you want me to...Wait your asking me if I'm alright?" Yami was grabbing Rito's shirt tightly but her cheeks turns deep red as fininshes the speech been "I... I just want to... with you..."

Rito becomes surprised when Yami comes closer with her hand places at his cheek softly as Tearju speaks "Yami-chan!"

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice that you were worring about love!" She was running over to Rito and Yami then she continues "I-If you'd like, you can ask me for advice!"

"Wh-What are you talking about Tear! Who is in love!"

Tearju trips forward and lands front of Rito and Yami making each other to lays onto one another. Rito and Yami opens their eyes to sees each other as his hands around her waist and her hands were touching his cheek softly with Tearju looks up to sees Yami was turning red around Rito's presences.

Yami pulls herself up from Rito but she wanted to continue as her thoughts are _'I will become closer with you, Rito.'_ Walking away from Rito but she turns around to grabs his head to kiss his cheek softly been "Next time... Just ask me for your help if you need to." Her cheeks becomes deep red for her feelings were show to Rito for the first time.

"Well do, Yami-chan." Rito responds with gentle smile towards Yami.

Her cheeks turns bright red and made sure Rito didn't see Yami was starting to smile been little one. For turning back to sees Rito helping Tearju to find her glasses and speaks been "There you go, Tear-Sensei."

"Thank you, Rito Yuuki-san."

Rito nods back at her and walks over to finish the garden with Tearju looks at him. Her warm smile appears again and starts traveling away to trying to catch up with Yami to apologize about falling down at first. His hand wipes the sweat away of finishing the garden in hour and pulling his cellphone to checks the time was only **5:23 p.m**.

He gathers his items and walks upstairs to sees the beautiful sunset been light red, yellow and orange for Rito to notice.

 _ **(The Next Day)**_

Rito was waiting for his girlfriend been Kyouko and they agreed to tell Run about their relationship but unknown to them was one of the princess for Deviluke was watching their date.

Momo couldn't understand why was she spying on their date as her heart felt jealous as she saw Kyouko and Run walks towards Rito's position with her thoughts brought many questions of why he choosing to tell Run for?

He was waiting at middle of bridge for his attention turns to sees Kyouko and Run walks over to his position with "Hi Rito-kun... You and Kyouko have something important to tell me?" She was trying to figure out the truth about what was going on with Rito and Kyouko.

Kyouko walks over to grabs Rito's hand for she need his comfort and encouragement to tell Run of their relationship then his lips opens to say the words been "I wanted to tell you... I'm in relationship with Kyouko-chan... Rin-chan and Nana-chan all three of them are my girlfriends, but I thought I didn't wanted you to being mad at Kyouko-chan... But being mad at me if you choose to be."

Rito bows his head down front of Run and ready for her to punish their actions behind her back as her heart was filled with anger and jealous at them. Her eyes becomes closed for Rito had three girlfriend including her best friend Kyouko, but she knew about how to enter Rito's heart to being herself.

"Rito-kun... I love you and I can't stay mad at you or my best friend Kyouko-chan." Run was telling the truth for she wanted to enter relationship with Rito.

Rito, Run and Kyouko went on date together as he took them to arcade for some enjoyment of his lips forms warm smile as the game was racing game. Rito chooses the red car, Run been dark green and Kyouko goes with orange car as Momo looks at the love couple with jealous inside of her eyes as she was wondering how to get Rito to notice her.

The next stop was photo booth as Rito enters the booth of taking pictures with Kyouko and Run as his cheeks turns bright red as their cleavages were showing inside of their shirts as Rito looks away of blushing deeply as Run and Kyouko nods at each other to tease their date of pushing their breasts onto his chest gently.

Rito knew the girls were teasing him as his hand travels down and grabs their butts warmly, which Run and Kyouko releases gentle moans for his hand felt warm but nice.

Rito, Kyouko and Run were walking in the middle of streets to sees hotel with Kyouko was agreed to Run for sharing Rito.

 _ **(Warning - Lemon Scene)**_

Rito sits down at the bedside as his clothes only white shirt and dark blue boxers with the first kiss for Run for her outfit was only light green bra and panties, but Kyouko was wearing light red bra and panties.

His lips travels down to Run's neck warmly and soft for Kyouko kisses Rito's cheek as his attention turns to Kyouko to kisses her again. Kyouko nods at Rito to pleasure Run first as his lips founds her neck warmly as her lips releases soft moans, yet Rito didn't stop licking her neck then travels down then Kyouko removes Run's bra to reveal her big C cup breasts. He kisses her nipples warmly and Run releases loud moans as her nipples were sensetive to his touch.

Run turns her head with Kyouko kisses her lips as she felt Rito travels down to her panties then starts pulling them off to reveals her nice pussy as his lips kisses her clit as Run moans loud as Kyouko and grabs then rubs her breasts together.

Run lays down at the bed as Kyouko starts licking her hard nipples awhile Rito pleasures her by licking her pussy more. Starts moaning more for Run couldn't believe how amazing felt with her best friend and newfound boyfriend were pleasuring her.

Her hand rubs his light orange hair as she was pushing Rito's head to go deeper into her pussy as his tongue enters her pussy as Kyouko didn't want to be left out of the fun.

Kyouko takes her bra off and kisses Run as her breasts tops over Run's face as her lips kisses her nipples warmly then licks around her nipples with her tongue. Run kept moaning but makes Kyouko begins moaning for her nipples and breasts were being pleasure by Rito and Run.

Kyouko gets off of Run as she lays down onto the bed as Rito and Run begins pleasuring by licking both of her breasts and nipples, yet his hands starts fingering her pussy slowly at first. Her lips begins screams loud been "Rito-kun! Run-chan! Are licking my nipples and fingering my pussy!" With his fingers begins pushing into Kyouko's pussy deeply and warm as Run begins sucking her nipple hard.

Rito pulls Kyouko's nipple to starts kissing to makes out with Kyouko been his girlfriend then kisses Run been gentle with his girlfriends Kyouko and Run.

The next position for Rito to lays down at bed then Kyouko and Run begins licking his length gently. He felt both of their licks as Kyouko crawls over to kisses Rito softly as Run wanted to crawls over then Rito releases the kiss from her then kissing Run softly.

Run lays down onto the bed as Kyouko nods at Rito and puts his dick inside of her pussy warmly for his hands grabs her breasts softly being the first time.

"Ahhh! Oh!" Run moans outloud for her newfound boyfriend was thrusting into her pussy for the first time.

Kyouko begins fingering herself awhile watching her boyfriend Rito pleasing Run with his thrusting as she wanted to being with Rito, but she was happy to share his love with anybody.

Rito bends down to kisses and sucks Run's nipples hard as his dick thrusts more into her pussy deeply and hard as she starts screaming been "Rito-kun! I feel something is coming!"

After couple of thrusting for her juices sprays his dick with her love juices as Kyouko wanted to have Rito inside of herself.

The next position was riding for Kyouko as her breasts were bouncing around as Run places her pussy top of his lips of starts licking it for Kyouko and Run moans outloud for their pleasure was enjoyable.

"Kyouko! Run! I'm about to cum!" Rito was telling them.

"We are too!" Kyouko and Run felt the same feeling again.

All three of them cums together after couple more minutes.

 _ **(End - Lemon Scene)**_

Run founds her place at his right shoulder and Kyouko at his opposite side with warm smiles appears for them. Rito places his hands around their bodies to show comfort and love for them.

 _ **(Outside of Hotel Room)**_

Momo didn't know why but she felt anger and jealous for Run and Kyouko got to have Rito to themselves, but she didn't know Nana and Rin were in relationship with Rito.

 _'I'm going to get them back for this.'_ Momo was telling herself about her plans.

After putting their normal clothes for Run and Kyouko waves goodbye to their boyfriend Rito as Momo was going to summon a flower to make him fall in love with first person he sees.

"Momo-chan!" Mea surprises Momo with her sudden appearance.

"Ah!" Momo summons the wrong flower been called Memmorium-kun brought the effects being extreme troubling because whoever smells the pollen will lose their memories.

The flower is dropped front of Rito's position as his hand places the flower off the ground and "Wow... What a beautiful flower." He smells the beautiful pollen then his eyes extends of surprised for his mind felt weak at moment as Yui was walking to pet shop then notices Rito was going to fall forward then she screams "Yuuki-kun!"

His attention turns to sees mysterious black long hair girl catch him and his question was "Who are you and whose Yuuki-kun?" Yui couldn't believe Rito lost his memory as she starts helping him to his home for she wanted to help her first love.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen - Memory Lane**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter for Flames of Love. I have decide to focus on Yui, Momo, Mea and Yami. However, I will not tell anyone about any more just enjoy the chapter. I thank you for the amazing reviews, favorites and followers too.**_

 _ **Warning - Another threesome lemon scene will appear in this chapter as well.**_

 _ **This chapter is the final chapter for Arc One, but don't worry I will return with Arc Two soon after I get Dark Silver and New Life up to date.**_

 _ **(In the middle of Sainan)**_

Rito didn't understand on why this mysterious black long hair beauty was trying to help him as his words were "So let me get this straight... I'm Rito Yuuki right?" Yui nods at the answer and "Your Y-Y-Yui Kotegawa... I'm correct again?" She nods again.

His eyes glances down at the sidewalk for his thoughts were surrounding about what happened to him and why does it feel like he should know this person for?

"Yu... Yuuki-kun?" Yui says with nervous tone brought out of his trance to looks at Yui with warm expression appears then she continues "C-C-Come with me!" Her hand grabs his hand to leading them to shrine.

Walks inside of the shrine to sees the trees at his right and left side for his question was "What is this place... Shrine is this where we first met, Yui-chan?"

Yui becomes more nervous and starts blushing shows up at her cheeks for Rito only called her by her last name, but she was surprised to heard her first name from him.

"Umm this is where you rescued a little kitten from the trees and we met here to talk little then we chased after skunk, but it was skunk of youth together." Yui was trying her best to help Rito to remember his lost memories, but unknown reasons she brought him to the same shrine where Yui learned that never boy was same.

Rito stops at his tracks and turns his attention to Yui with simple question been "Maybe I can get my memory back if you tell me something that you did for me, Yui-chan." Yui becomes surprised about his words and her eyes glances down at sidewalk of trying to remember the time where she did something for him.

The big difference between Rito and Yui were simple because she only could remember about how Rito was nice to gentle with her, but she only called him 'shameless' or worse things. The only thing she did was give me chocolates and try to tell him to do 'shameless' things to only her, but she knew about what she was asking was impossible.

Her eyes gets covered by black long hair as she speaks "I'm sorry, Yuuki-kun... But I didn't do anything for you but just give you chocolates for Valentine's Day." Of her tone sounds soft, but felt someone's warm hand grabbing her right hand been Rito's hand.

Rito begins thinking on why she was apologizing for?

"I don't think you should say sorry, but how about we go out on date right now?" Rito responds to Yui with gentle tone.

Her cheeks turns deep red as she couldn't believe Rito was asking her out on date, which she looks down at sidewalk.

"I-I-I would love t-to." She says in nervous voice.

 _ **(On Yami's Ship)**_

Yami sits down at bedside for her eyes looks down at metal floor as she remembers the times when she become Darkness and how she acted around Yuuki Rito, her target but now she was wondering if she could allow herself to feel something special for her target.

 _ **"Maybe you should ask him out on date then."**_ Yami becomes annoyed by her 'other' side was awake again as she named her other been Darkness.

"I don't think I want to ask him out and I believe he's happy without me inside of his life." She responds with half the truth.

Yami lays against the wall and her attention turns to sees her reflection as she becomes curious about if she allowed Darkness' advice about asking Yuuki Rito out on date for her cheeks becomes deep red.

Her head nods to agreement about asking Rito out on date as she didn't know why but her heart felt complete when she was around with Rito.

"But doing Ecchi things is off limits."

Darkness nods of understanding but she wanted to do some things with Rito which Yami wasn't ready to do.

 _ **(Middle of Sainan)**_

Rito and Yui were walks though town as her cheeks were deep red because she doesn't know what to say or do. _'I can't believe I'm on date with Yuuki-kun.'_ Her thoughts about what to say and reaching out to grabs his right-hand with her left-hand then turns his head to asks "So where would you like to go, Yui-chan?"

She wasn't used to Rito calling her by her first name and warm smiles appears for her then Yui turns away to thinks about where to lead them, but she never being on date before.

Yui stops and looks at the playground been time where Rito helped her of hiding from the principle as her cheeks turns deep red if they stay together. His eyes glances at the same playground and his thoughts were _'The playground should try to make memories.'_

"Do you remember anything about this place, Yuuki... No Rito-kun?"

"I'm afraid... I don't remember this place."

Yui becomes surprised about Rito didn't remember the playground and takes his hand to departures then notices the same area where she was saved by him. The gangsters were trying to grab and she starts crying, but wanted answer from him.

"Why?" Her question was asked.

Rito turns to looks at Yui with blank expression but his eyes extends then she screams "Why are you so nice to me! There were times I wanted you gone or disappear... So why are you so nice to me after I have those kinds of thoughts!" Rito's orange hair covers his eyes and Yui waits for the answer to appear then his lips opens up then closes.

"It's because I wanted to protect your smile and happiness, Yui-chan." His answer makes Yui becomes shocked by his answer and steps forward then she captures his lips with her own.

His eyes extends of surprised about Yui's feelings for Rito were revealed as she pulls away with her cheeks were intense red about the feeling from her. Rito's hand places Yui's hand been warm smile shows up to allows Rito and Yui at one another. Unknown to the new couple were been watched by Momo and Mea, but they seem have fun with each other.

She wanted to help Rito get his memories back and Rito waves goodbye to Yui for his warm smile appears for his new girlfriend becomes happy.

 _ **(Front of Yuuki's House)**_

Rito glances at his wallet and "So this is my house?" He speaks again of soft tone then travels inside of his house then enters the house. But he remains silent as Rito walks upstairs and didn't get no memories about his true intentions of bedroom.

Enters his bedroom and sits down at wooden floor then Rito turns his attention to seeks more answers about what happened to him.

 _ **(Outside of Bedroom)**_

"You know sometimes I think that Rito-kun loves girls who are honest around him." Mea was confessing to Momo with firm tone as Momo looks over at her with surprised tone. Momo nods to understands about what they were talking about.

She enters the house and notices nobody was home.

Momo walks upstairs and enters the bedroom to notices Rito has falling sleep on the bedside then walks over to lays down with her head onto his chest softly with her thoughts were _'Please Rito-san... I'm very sorry for causing nothing but worries for you...'_ then her voice speaks up again been "It's because I love you, Rito-san! I can't imagine life without you and I want to stay with you!"

Mea slides the window and smiling at Momo's confession for Rito then his lips opens to says "I Love You Too... I rather not lose anybody at all, Momo."

Momo and Mea were surprised to see Rito was wake with gentle smile as his memories has return back to normal.

 _ **(Warning - Lemon Scene)**_

Rito strokes Momo's light pink and short hair away to leans to kisses her lips softly as Mea walks over then sits down at wooden desk with gentle smile. She was going to enjoy the show between Rito and Momo were show to Mea with arm smile as Rito begins kissing her Momo's neck gently.

The sensation brought Momo's lips releases soft moans as Mea rubs her neck warmly with her hand of wondering how it would feel to have Rito lick her neck warmly.

Momo's outfit was open to reveals her large B cup breasts as Rito travels down to kisses her boobs and nipples softly at first.

"Rito-san! Ahhh!" Her boobs and nipples were senstive.

His tongue swirls around Momo's nipples warm as her shirt was pulls off by Momo to throws it away from her to wanted to feel more from Rito. Mea didn't want to meant but she was starting to get turned on, which she never experienced by anyone but her desires were hold in check.

Mea becomes her assassin's clothing but removes her shirt off to threw it away as she walks over and Rito turns his attention to Mea's round breasts and nipples front of him. His kisses and licks makes Mea moans little loud as she didn't know why but this felt amazing inside of her thoughts.

Mea leans down and kisses Rito deeply as his hand rubs her backside warmly then becomes attracted to Rito more as his hand grabs her butt gently at first.

Momo lays down at bedside for her skirt was taking off by Rito and Mea, which her light pink panties were next. Rito begins licks her light pink clit and Mea was rubbing then licks her nipples warmly.

"Ohh! Ahh!" Momo moans outloud as her pussy and nipples were being pleasured by Rito and Mea continues as her hands grabs handful of Rito's hair of wanted him to go deeper inside of her pussy.

The next position was licking Rito's raising dick with Momo and Mea were licking the edges and length as Rito felt amazing for them. His hands were stroking Momo and Mea hair softly as Mea pulls away to releases her hair out of braid, which her hair was like Yami's long blonde hair. Momo starts sucking his headpiece softly as Rito grabs the bedsheets little tightly for Momo sucks on his headpiece as Mea takes her bottom half off then places her tight pussy front of Rito to starts licking her pussy deep as Mea moans loud.

His hands grabs her bubble butt and squeezing tight with his hands to makes Mea was loving every minute she was spending with Rito.

"Momo-chan! I'm about cum!" Rito was telling Momo but she kept sucking on his dick awhile Mea was feeling warm inside of her body about to explode to outside.

The white liquid sprays inside of Momo's mouth and Mea sprays her wetness around Rito's mouth.

"Girls are you still up for another round?" Rito's question was asking Momo and Mea for another round in the pleasure.

Momo and Mea smiles at Rito and "Yes we would love to." Momo was first to go and her position was missionary for her legs places themselves at bedside as Mea sucks Momo's nipples hard as Rito's dick enters Momo's pussy at first been comfortable.

"Oh yes!" Momo moans outloud as pussy and nipples were pleasure by Rito and Mea as his hands grabs her hips little more then starts pushing his dick into her pussy more deep and warm. Mea nods at Rito as she kisses him again as Rito starts thrusting into Momo's pussy deeply and warm as Mea's hand rubs her pussy warmly with Momo starts moans loud as "Rito-san! Yes! I love you!"

Momo sprays her juices as Mea places herself in doggie style for Rito's hands onto her butt softly to starts thrusting into her pussy soft. Mea's boobs and nipples were bouncing around as Mea founds herself at the bedside with Rito as Momo begins licks around Mea's nipples hard.

"Mea! Momo! I'm going to cum again!" Rito was telling the girls as his white liquid shots around Momo and Mea been warm and sweet. They took positions at Rito's sides as his eyes closes to get some rest but unknown to him was someone was watching them from the bedroom's door.

 _ **(End of Lemon Scene/ In the Hallway)**_

Mikan couldn't believe Rito loved Momo and Mea as her thoughts were _'So Rito loves Momo and Mea... So I guess he has Momo and Mea adding to his little harem I guess?'_ She couldn't believe why but her heart felt pain of seen Rito with other girls.

 _ **End of Arc One.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen - The Shocking News**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for Flames of Love and I hope everyone is ready because last chapter was end of Arc One. The next part starts at this chapter. Time skip will present in the chapter been four months have passed.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story:**_

 _ **(At Magical Flame Kyouko Set's Trailer)**_

Rito was sitting down at the chair for his attention turns to sees his girlfriends been Kyouko and Run has taken picture together with him. His gentle smile appears, which his mind speaks outloud been "My name is Yuuki Rito. I started a job of been Black Hero for Magical Flame Girl, but it changed to Dark Hero. At this moment, I have seven girlfriends but I always find time to hang out with all of them."

"Dark Hero... The show is about to start. Are you ready?" The director came inside of the trailer who was the one hired Rito.

"Yeah... I'm getting ready." Rito's responses back with firm tone and his outfit has changed into dark silver long jacket with black underneath shirt and pants but the cool parts were his hood was straight. Nobody didn't know his secret except his girlfriends and maybe his little sister, Mikan.

Unknown reasons as Mikan was starting to become distract by small things as Rito was trying to figure things out for his thoughts weren't thinking about what she was trying to say.

Rito exits the trailer with bright sunlight appears front of his vision with his hood over his face and the undershirt covers his face as his head turns to noticing the different person at the camera as he was talking with the director, but Rito shrugs itself off.

"Alright... Let's see what he has offer." The new director has arrived at the show to see what Rito or Dark Hero can really do.

 _ **(On the Scene of Magical Flame Kyouko)**_

Rito becomes ready to fight the Blue Metallica as his words were "Tell the others... Whoever comes to fight or destory Magical Flame Kyouko then tell them this... I put them down... I will take all of them down." His eyes were firm and focus at the obstucles for the new director was impressed by the acting of Dark Hero.

"That's wrap everyone." Rito hears the words as traveling away from the everyone to disappears into distance as the new director becomes more interested about Dark Hero.

Kyouko and Run follows Rito into his trailer as their words were "That was really good, honey." and "Great job at acting, Rito-kun." His hand takes his outfit off and hearing the knock at front door of trailer for his attention turns to sees the girls were hiding inside of the closet then answers the door.

"Hello director... and sir?" Rito allows the both of the directors inside of his trailer and "Is there something I can help you with?" His question continues.

"Actually no... This is my best friend, Jackson. He would love to talk with you about new deal, but please hear him out." Rito nods at the director and Jackson begins talking about the new script for movie, which he wants to hire Rito and take him to the big city to become main character of the movie.

"So what can I help you with?" His voice speaks at Jackson with gentle tone and turns his head to sees Jackson wants to have answer with Rito at aleast in week advance.

Rito, Jackson and the director talks about the advances of how the movie should be talked about how Dark Hero should be placed inside of his own movie. His eyes extends about making movie with Jackson as the new director.

"So you want me to travel to Tokyo and help you with new movie project for my character, Dark Hero right?" His question was asked at Jackson and the director then nods as answer.

Kyouko and Run couldn't believe what Rito got amazing offer at movie project.

"Don't worry... I don't need answer till this Friday." Jackson tells Rito with soft tone as the directors exits the trailer turns to sees Kyouko and Run escapes out of the closet. His attention turns to sees Kyouko and Run were wondering what would Rito decide to do.

Kyouko and Run walks over and hugs Rito warmly as his hands rubs their backsides to shows comfort around their thoughts. The decision about leaving was up to Rito and his head turns to seeks the answer outside of the window. Pulling away from Rito with warm smiles appears for their boyfriend and "We need time to talk it over but if you want to go for it then we will support anyway we can."

Rito nods of understanding the answer and exits the trailer to walks back to his home with silent expression shows up as his thoughts were everywhere since the conversation with Jackson.

 _ **(In Yuuki's House)**_

Nana tieds her long pink hair into single ponytail with her outfit was dark blue short sleeve shirt and light silver skirt as she was waiting at living room of waiting for her boyfriend with Momo with her cheeks were light red. Momo shares the same relationship as Nana, Mea, Kyouko, Run and Run with Rito as their relationships were grew into something special.

Momo's outfit was dark pink and white stripe shirt and dark blue skirt as her thoughts were surrounding about where does her harem plan stay at moment.

In the kitchen is where Mikan was setting the dishes down at wooden table for her attention turns away to thinks about the time when Rito, Momo and Mea made love with each other. She knew about going into his private life was none of her business but she didn't want to being left behind by her Onii-chan at all.

"Why do I feel like this for?" Mikan's question wasn't going to be answered till her feelings were ready to being revealed. Her outfit was white apron underneath was dark red shirt and black skirt. Lala was white shirt and dark blue skirt and Peke arrives in the kitchen as she responds "Maybe you actually love him more then you."

Mikan turns her head to sees Peke with her cheeks becomes deep red.

 _ **(In the streets of Sainan)**_

Rito looks both ways to accross the road and travels the road without realizing Mea was watching her boyfriend with warm smile.

Nemesis looks up to sees one of her ex-servents front of her and looks down to sees Rito being Yami's target but her thoughts were wondering about if she could get moment with Rito as the other girls did with him.

Her hand crossing over her chest with curious enters her mind about how did Mea and Yami fall in love with Rito in the first place?

His attention turns to sees Saki, Aya and Rin were middle of Sainan and waves at them with warm smile with Saki becomes little nervous around Rito's presences, which she asks "S-S-So what are you up to, Yuuki Rito?"

"Hmm... Nothing just aheading home from work today." Rito responds back to them with gentlemen tone.

Rin and Aya turns their attention to sees Saki was nervous around Rito's presences meaning she was developing a crush on Rito. Rin was Rito's girlfriend as well but she didn't mind about sharing him with other girls.

Saki wanted to ask Rito out to hang out with her and her head travels down at sidewalk with her cheeks becomes deeply red.

"W-W-Would you like...t-to hang out with me, Rito!" Saki asked.

"Umm... Sure. I would love to. How about this weekend?" Rito begins smiling at her.

She nods about the agreement and walks away before Rin leaves with her mistress and friend then she walks over to kisses him at his lips softly. Separating away from her boyfriend with warm smile and Rito becomes intense red because Rin was showing affection towards him.

Rito arrives at his home with soft smile and opens the front fence then Lala jumps into his arms as his arms hugs Lala warmly.

"Hello Lala." Rito has matured with his relationship like they were used to each other been Lala surprises Rito in the bathroom to clean his backside, sleeping with each other and they haven't kissed each other yet.

 _ **(Front of Yuuki's House)**_

Momo, Nana and Mikan holding Celine was happy to see Rito front of the yard with warm smiles as his hand waves 'Hello' to his family.

Rito and Lala enters the home with warm greetings, but his shocking news was going to be revealed in the living room.

"Girls... I have something to tell you." Lala, Nana, Momo, Mikan and Celine were surprised by Rito's responses.

"WHAT! Your job has asked you to moved to Tokyo for couple months!" Mikan repeats everything Rito had to say about the new job and his lips forms warm smile, but she couldn't believe what he just said to her.

"That's right?" Rito didn't know what to say next.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen - The Final Answer**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for Flames of Love. I hope everybody enjoys the story. I have to say thank you for everyone who favorites, following and reviewing my stories. My other friends as well. Should Rito and Mikan get together or not. Please tell me in the reviews?**_

 _ **Warning - Lime scene will appear in this chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

 _ **(Previously on Flames of Love)**_

Everyone sits down at living room and "I have to tell you girls something." His voice sounds calm and ready to tell the new position for his job as Lala, Momo, Nana and Mikan were little worried about Rito's job.

Celine was playing around with toys and sees her daddy wanted to tell everybody with shockings news as "I got new position in my job and they want me to go Tokyo for couple months."

The girls were surprised and answer was "What!"

"Your job has asked you to moved to Tokyo for couple months!" Mikan repeats everything Rito had to say about the new job and his lips forms warm smile, but she couldn't believe what he just said to her.

"That's right?" Rito didn't know what to say next.

Momo and Nana looks down at the floor of trying to understand everything of what Rito was saying about his job wants him to continue the job been Dark Hero.

Lala didn't want to see Rito leave her alone, but she nods about the decision on going to make invention to see Rito every night he gets to his apartment or home from his job.

 _ **(Present Time)**_

In the bathroom, Rito was washing his hair and sprays it with warm water as his thoughts were surrounding about what his answer should be. His focused expression left Rito with deep thoughts and not noticing the bathroom's door opens then closed.

Dark tan hands were washing his backside and his head turns to sees Nemesis was washing Rito's backside of using the sponge with soap.

In the past, Rito would freak out if girl was naked front of him but his body and mind have matured to edge of adulthood as Nemesis asks "Hello Rito."

"Hey Nemesis." Rito was talking back to Nemesis who wanted Rito as her servert, but she was slowly falling in love with him.

Nemesis becomes surprised by her maturity as her lips form warm smile and her thoughts were wondering how long will Rito last till he shows parts of his old self.

"You seem more confused tonight, Rito?" Nemesis questions.

"I just got lifetime choice to make and I don't know how to go about it yet." Rito responds back.

She stops washing his backside and sits away from Rito of trying to think about the solution with her hand places at his chin. Rito turns his head to sees Nemesis was thinking about how to answer back with gentle but honest answer as his thoughts were _'She's kindly cute when she's like this.'_

Nemesis felt Rito's attention at her and her lips forms sinister smile to tease as her small breasts grew into big B cup breasts with her nice round butt was showing though her black and red tips long hair.

"Do you like what you see?" Nemesis was asking Rito with teasing him.

"I'm not looking." Rito turns away from Nemesis as she giggles and loves to tease Rito bit more.

"Yes you are and would you like to taste of mine." She places her breasts onto his backside as Rito turns his head to looks at Nemesis with her lips looks inviting to kiss them.

 _ **(Warning - Lime Scene)**_

Rito and Nemesis kisses one another as his hand strokes her backside warmly as Nemesis felt his warm hands at her backside. _'I can see how Yami and Mea has fallen in love with this person.'_ Her thoughts enters Nemesis' ways of thinking.

Nemesis releases moan as Rito grabs her round butt as his lips founds themselves at her neck been warm and comfortable for her to enjoy.

Her breasts were grew into big B cup for Rito wanted to he could lick or rub them together as Nemesis wanted to continue but hearing an knock at bathroom door.

 _ **(Lime Scene - Ends)**_

Rito pulls away to answers "Yes... Who is it?" His question was asked towards the bathroom's door.

"It's me, Mikan... Rito I was wondering if you're alright in there?" Mikan answers back.

Rito turns his attention to sees Nemesis gives wink at him as her gentle smile and the next moments becomes little blurry for Mikan's question was "Would you like some help of washing at your back?"

"Umm no thanks... I am about to get out soon." Rito responds back to her.

Mikan's hand moves out from the handle for she didn't know what to say or open the door of crying by holding him by telling the truth about their brother/ sister wasn't real. Inside of her heart was torn into the decision to make the impossible decision about what to tell Rito of her feelings.

 _ **(In Rito's Bedroom)**_

Rito starts thinking about the decision on moving to Tokyo and travels to his closet then starts packing his clothes into the moving bag for the trip.

His lips releases sighs of knowing it would be couple of months till he returns back to his hometown as his head turns to sees the time was only 8: 23 at night.

Rito places his traveling bag down next to desk and travels over to sits down at the bedside of smiling then speaks "I hope I'm ready for this."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen - Change from the Inside**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for Flames of Love and answer everyone's question if this story will have Rito and Mikan become couple then answer is... Yes.**_

 _ **Warning - Lemon Scene will be presented in the chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

 _ **(In Rito's Bedroom)**_

Rito was fast sleep of laying down at his bed, which his bedroom's door opens up to reveals it was Mikan as she walks over and sits down at his bedside with her cheeks were glowing red.

"I... I know this taboo feelings, but I can't help myself." Mikan looks down and her hands were gathering up as fist with tears falls onto them.

Mikan was crying for she loved Rito beyond an brother/sister type.

Deviluke princesses knew they had to help Mikan with her taboo solution as Lala nods at Momo and Nana of going to work on the new formula to make Mikan's feelings into real.

"Hey Anu... Can't you just make formula or device to make Mikan's D.N.A into Deviluke or Charman?" Nana's question makes Lala of remembers about the formula she tried to invented of change anyone's personality or their D.N.A.

Lala leads Momo and Nana to her lab.

 _ **(In Lala's Lab)**_

Lala enters the room with her sisters at the lab as she push the button to reveals the details about the changing ones of D.N.A.

Her feelings for Rito haven't changed as she was going to tell him about wanted to take the next step with their relationship.

Momo and Nana leads each other towards the different kinds of aliens inside of the galaxy as Nana was starting to wonder if Mikan would like to have tail and ears of cat or wolf?

Working on the subject lead Lala, Momo and Nana to sleep on the same bed, which they haven't slept together since they were young years.

 _ **(In the Morning)**_

Rito begins waking up to sees Mikan was sleeping top of his chest with her small B cup chest were pushed onto his chest as his cheeks turns deep red. He didn't know what to say about his little sister and his right-hand moves up to strokes her backside warmly with Mikan begins smiling at her 'Onii-chan.'

His cheeks becomes deep red as her shirt was slipping off of her shoulder and she says "Good Morning, Rito."

"Good Morning to you too, Mikan." Rito responds back.

Mikan becomes bright red about her position but his lips seems inviting as the time when she got sprayed by Celine's flower spray with her lips moves forward of going to kiss Rito for first time, but his bedroom's door opens to reveals it was Momo.

"Oh my... How bold are you two getting?" Rito and Mikan departs from one another.

Mikan walks out of the bedroom but her hips were swing towards Rito as his head follows them but stops himself for his mind was telling him about been brother and sister.

 _ **(After Lunch)**_

Rito didn't need to work today as his girls had surprised for me, which he was telling everyone he was going to be bedroom to rest.

In the living room, Mikan was listening to Lala's words about how they decide to help her with her true feelings with Rito.

"So your saying if I drink this then I would become different type of person and alien too?" Mikan questions.

"Yes that's correct." Lala speaks the answer.

The formula was light pink as Mikan reaches out and takes the bottle from Lala's hand then drinks it with her body felt warm of everywhere inside of her body.

Lala, Momo and Nana begins notice Mikan was starting to change into different person as her hair becomes silky silver and her eyes becomes light golden color. Her body becomes teenager and her breasts grew into large B cup as silver cat ears appears top of her head and tail pops out of her skirt.

She gets up as her eyes looks at the Deviluke's sisters of question was "I don't feel any... different?" Mikan looks down to sees her breasts were same size of Momo's breasts. She twirls around with her body but her shirt was little short around her chest area then turns to sees the Deviluke's princesses nods at Mikan to have her turn with Rito.

 _ **(In Rito's Bedroom)**_

Walks over to his bedroom and Rito sits down at bedside of reading the script of Dark Hero with soft tone.

His bedroom's door opens to reveals a girl and his eyes narrows about who was this mysterious girl with his question was "Who are you and how did you get into my house?" Her giggles are released towards Rito's presences and walks over to places herself top of his lap.

"Would Rito like to know who I am?" Mikan's question towards Rito.

"Mikan?"

 _ **(Warning - Lemon Scene)**_

Mikan leans in and kisses Rito on his lips for her hands strokes his backside warmly as Rito didn't know this girl at all. But her lips were warm and soft for his hands travels down to grabs her nice form of her butt tightly with his hands.

Her lips releases moans for her butt was little sensetive as her tail waves back and forth with his lips founds themselves at her neck.

Mikan couldn't believe Rito's kisses were soft and warm as her neck been pleasure as her shirt was threaten to come off to reveal her B cup breasts and nipples were hard. He places Mikan onto the bed and her shirt is taken off by her hands.

Her light pink bra didn't fit her as Mikan pulls the strap off and reveals her boobs and nipples with Rito begins kissing and licks her hard nipples warmly and hard as her lips releases loud moans been "Ahh!"

Mikan's hand places themselves at Rito's head of wants him to continue the pleasure.

Rito pulls away from licking her boobs and nipples as Mikan smiles at him then she speaks "Rito... Do you know who I am now?"

"Mikan?" His voice becomes shocked about what he was doing to his little sister.

Mikan wraps around Rito's neck with her eyes are shows deep passion and love as her words becomes "Rito... I love you and I want to being with you like the other girls are." His eyes extends of surprised about Mikan's true feelings and his eyes makes connection at her own to see the truth.

Rito places his hand at her cheek softly and his lips leans to kisses her again.

Mikan kisses Rito back as she places him at bedside with her hands pulls Rito's pants and boxers to reveals his dick to her. Her lips licks themselves as she bends down and starts licking Rito's dick softly as his lips releases soft moans and his hands pulls his shirt over his head.

Her mouth opens to sucks her dick warmly as Rito strokes Mikan's hair softly. Mikan travels down onto his dick of adding more into the pleasure as she was sucks his dick more deep and hard awhile his hand strokes her hair more with his words were "Wow! This feels so good!"

The sucking of Rito's dick continues with Mikan's mouth goes up and down.

Precum shots into her mouth as she lays down at the bed with her skirt and panties on the floor as Rito kisses her breasts and nipples again travels down to the her pussy to starts licking it softly.

Mikan begins moaning for Rito's lips felt amazing at her pussy was been pleasure as her hands grabs her breasts of grabbing them softly.

"Oh Rito!" She moans outloud.

Her pussy and clit was pleasure by Rito's licks as his hands rubs her legs warmly awhile she felt Rito's tongue enters her pussy deep to licks her insides softly and warm.

Her hands grabs the bedsheets tightly for Rito pulls up to kiss Mikan's lips again as their attention turns to sees the bedroom's door was slightly open to reveal it was Lala who wanted to get on the action.

Rito and Mikan nods at Lala for her to join at the fun as her clothes are taken off to reveals her big D cup breasts as Rito and Mikan licks her nipples warmly as Lala moans with her nipples been pleasure by the one she loves.

Lala lays down with her pussy been licked by Rito as she screams for her pussy was sensitive but she was enjoys the feeling awhile Mikan licks her neck warmly.

Rito's dick was ready to pleasure any of the girls which Mikan allows Lala to get his dick first as his dick enters her pussy deep. Thrusting goes first deep and fast as Lala screams more with her breasts were bouncing up and down with his thrusts as her words are "Ahhh! Your dick is fucking my tight pussy! I love it!"

Mikan licks Lala's nipples as she travels up to kisses Lala on her lips with the next position for Mikan to enjoy Rito's dick been Doggie as his dick enters her pussy more.

Rito, Mikan and Lala experiences different positions to pleasure themselves as Rito tells them being "I'm about cum soon."

"Let's cum together!" Mikan and Lala tells Rito.

Rito shots his cum inside of Lala and Mikan moans outloud for his warm semen enters each one of their bodies for the first time.

 _ **(Lemon Scene - Ends)**_

Rito was laying down at his bed with Lala and Mikan were laying at his sides for warmth with his hands wraps around their backsides warmly.

After waking up as Mikan reveals her true feelings to Rito as his head nods at her of accepts them with Mikan was different person as she wasn't related to Rito any more.

 _'I guess I'll have to start thinking about accepting Momo's Harem Plan.'_ His thoughts about the many girls who fall in love with Rito as his eyes travels onto his traveling bag for the trip to Tokyo for movie set was ready for him.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen – Leaving Home for New Start**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for Flames of Love and I'm very sorry for not updating for a while. I hope everyone loves the new chapter for the story I'm developing here.**_

 _ **Warning – Lime Scene will make appearance in the chapter**_

 _ **(In Rito's Bedroom)**_

Rito was laying down at his bed as his eyes opens to sees Mikan and Lala at both of his sides as his expression was surprised. Than notices white cat ears top of Mikan's head and perks up of hears Rito has awaken up from his slumber. His hand strokes her ears softly with his hand as Mikan moans lightly.

Mikan begins wake her eyes opens to sees Rito and she says "Rito… My ears are soft but sensitive." His hand lets her ear go and Mikan shows warm smile towards Rito.

The phone rings out as Rito gets out of the blankets to grabs his phone and checking the text been **'Rito. Are you almost ready for the trip?'** Turns his head to sees Lala was getting out of the blanket and Mikan gets out of the blankets with her butt and tail was showing to Rito to tease him little.

Mikan and Lala leaves Rito alone inside of his bedroom then places his clothes inside dark blue large traveling bag as his thoughts are _'Taxi is here.'_

Rito closes his bedroom's door for the final time as walks downstairs and sees his girlfriends and 'daughter' are waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Each one of them hugs him to wishing them a good luck and nods at them to try his best.

His head turns to looks at his home and opens the front gates then sees the driver helps Rito with his package as he says, "Thank you."

Enters the yellow car and sees his hometown and exits the car as Rito sees the airport with private jet was ready to take off.

 _ **(In the Private Jet)**_

Rito enters the jet as his attention turns to sees Nemesis wears black school's outfit with his head shakes of not wants to know how Nemesis got on the plane with anybody noticing her. He sits down at his seat and looks at Nemesis.

"So, what are you doing here, Neme-chan?" Rito was questioning her of soft tone.

"Well I just can't leave you alone besides I believe you can use some company." Nemesis tells Rito but her black with white stripe skirt slides up little. With her black pussy shows little to Rito of teasing him, but his cheeks turn bright red.

His head turns away of trying to think of something else. Nemesis was enjoying teasing Rito, but deep down she wanted to become part of the fun with the rest of girls.

"Rito Yuuki. Are you ready to leave?" Pilot was asking.

"Yes, I am ready to leave now." Rito tells the pilot.

The flight takes off as Rito and Nemesis watching the plane take off as Nemesis becomes bored with her hand onto her chin.

"Bored?"

"You know it."

 _ **(Warning Lime Scene)**_

Nemesis makes teasing smile as she bends down to rubs Rito's dent softly as his head looks down to sees Nemesis wants to continue what they were doing in the bathroom. Rito gasps little as her hands felt warm and soft.

She leads herself up and kisses Rito onto his lips as his hands strokes her backside warmly. Nemesis takes his zipper down to reveals his boxers as she smiles at sees Rito's dick with his pants travels down to sees Nemesis couldn't wait as her skirt was lower down to reveals her nice squeezable butt appears front of Rito.

The boxers gone as Nemesis begins licking and sucking at Rito's dick warm and hard as his hands strokes her long black hair softly.

Rito felt good as his dick been pleased on trip and he wanted to continue the pleasurable trip with Nemesis. She gets up from his sucking his dick to kisses him again as his hands travels down to her butt than squeezes them together.

 _ **(End of Lime Scene)**_

"Mister Yuuki… Do you acquire any snacks or drinks?" The captain was asking Rito though speaker with Nemesis pulls away from Rito for him to answer.

"Um… Sure… I would like some sweet tea please." Rito answers back as his head turns to sees Nemesis was gone from his sight with his head shakes being "She's one strange girl." With his boxers and pants back on, and shirt put back together with his attention returns to window to sees the white clouds.

A woman was her first day as she places the warm tea down at Rito's cupholder, which her appearance was nineteen with his head looks up from his view of outside with her question was "So may I ask are you enjoying the view?" Rito nods back at the woman's answer and her next question was "Are you the new character in Magical Flame Kyouko?"

"Yes, I am… I'm Dark Hero." Rito speaks back to the woman and shifts his hand forward for her to sit down front of himself.

She sits down cross from Rito as her question continues about the script of Dark Hero and her name was Sienna. She had long light brown hair and light golden eyes as Rito was thinking about how Mikan would look like, but his memories brought back when Mikan changed her appearance to become closer with Rito. Sienna was huge fan of Dark Hero with Rito nods about the answering the questions she had, and his words are "I actually the stunts I pull are real, but they are painful." His vision was little blurry as Rito lays down and gets some rest than Sienna leans forwards to strokes his orange hair and she gathers the strength to places light blue blanket over his body.

She returns back to front plane's area and says "Captain… Our guest has fallen sleep." The captain nods back at her as he understood been star was difficult about the changes into one life. Captain nods at his assistant, but the flight was going to take two days to get there.

Sienna returns to her seat and see Rito was still sleeping with her hands takes warm blanket to cover his body to keep him warm. Her hand strokes his hair as starts imaging about having pleasure received from Rito. She didn't want to be meant it, but Sienna was starting to have crush on Rito.

 _ **(In the middle of Sainin)**_

Yami walks though the streets as her head turns and sees the pastor of Dark Hero the Movie coming soon, which she was going to miss Rito Yuuki. With her cheeks turns bright red, and her eyes looks down at the ground of becomes curious about if Rito was going to return soon.

' _When he returns… I will tell him about my real feelings for him.'_ She was telling herself and tilts her head upwards to sees the plane was flying though the dark blue skies.

"Missing Rito?" A voice was asking the question.

Yami's cheeks turns bright red and looks to sees her little sister Mea.

 _ **(At Mansion)**_

Saki sits inside of her bedroom and she couldn't stop herself of thinking about Rito Yuuki with her question was "So Rito has left because of his job correct?"

"That's correct." Rin answers back to Saki.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen – Arriving at the New Place**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter of Flames of Love. I hope everyone is enjoying the story.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom being amazing Beta-Reader for New Life and please look at his stories when you get the chance too.**_

 _ **I'm very sorry for not updating the story for awhile and I'm sorry for the chapter being short, but I will try my best to update this story little more.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

Rito opens his eyes to looks outside of the window to notices the large buildings inside of background with his thoughts are _'I'm finally arrived here.'_ Gathers the strength to gets up from his sleeping pose.

"Attention guests… We are beginning us descend to landing, so please be careful." The captain said.

Rito fasten his seatbelts and turns his attention to sees the large buildings inside of the distance as he exits the plane with his large blue bag is taken down. Turns to sees producer and director waves at the new star than travels over to their position and waits for them to tell him what's next.

Arriving at the airfield, which Rito exits out of the airplane and his thoughts are _'I'm here to start my first big move.'_ His cellphone goes off and his right-hand opens the phone to shows Nana was saying she already missed him, but she was wishing for him to return soon.

His warm smile appears onto his lips and walks downstairs to sees the director was ready to make the movie with Rito. With his head nods and enters the car than his turns his head to thinks about the special moment he shared with Nana before leaving on this trip.

The two days before, Rito left on his trip to get job to being Dark Hero, which Nana was going to being alone without her boyfriend. Which tonight they were going to try and make up for the time they weren't going to have time.

In his bedroom, Rito and Nana were kissing with one another with his hands strokes her backside warmly as she was releasing warm moans because she wanted to feel more with her boyfriend. His hands begin removes her shirt and skirt to leaving only her dark pink bra and panties onto her body to leading them to makes out with one another with only Rito's dark blue boxers was only left.

"I'm going to miss you." Said Nana.

"I will miss you and everyone else too." Rito responds back to her.

His head turns back to sees the large amount papers of set for Dark Hero the Movie, which he opens the papers to sees the script with the director was smiling at the actor who has impressive future in front of him.

The driver took Rito and the director to the hotel room than director opens the front door to Rito and speaks "This will be your room." The room was large with bedroom, kitchen and walking closet set as Rito lays his bags onto the bed. "I will being back in two hours and I have to get everything ready for set." Director left Rito with his new room.

Rito walks towards the large balcony and sees the impressive city with his lips forms warm smile than felt someone hugging him at his side. His head turns to sees Nemesis was hanging out with him as he responds, "At least I will not be being lonely here."

"I will be being here to keep you company, servant." Nemesis replies to him.

Nemesis has grown her body into eighteen form as her breasts are large B cup and bubble butt with her eyes closes. Rito leans forward to kisses her lips warmly than rubs her backside. Which Rito pushing Nemesis against the window with her bubble butt was against the window as his hands grabs her hips. Nemesis moans lightly because Rito's technique felt warmth and amazing.

Placing themselves in the bed with Rito and Nemesis clothes surrounding the bed as she was top of Rito to kisses Nemesis deeply and passionately with her hard nipples are push against his chest.

Nemesis starts understanding what the girls loved Rito for.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty – First Day of New Life**_

 _ **I'm Back! I'm here to tell everyone on Fanfiction that Flames of Love is going is coming back to life.**_

 _ **First, I have to say I'm very sorry for not updating this story for good awhile, but I got sidetracked at my other stories.**_

 _ **Second, Special thank you goes to Hezi69 for messaging me.**_

 _ **Third, thank you go to Xyaqom and Lewamus Prime 2019 for helping me with the other stories.**_

 _ **Warning – Sexual contents will appear inside of this chapter.**_

 _ **I almost forget this is going to being: Season II for Flames of Love**_

 _ **Enjoy the Chapter:**_

Rito keeps kissing Nemesis back as his hands travels downside of her backside and grabs handful of her bubble butt as she releases her moans inside of the kiss. His lips found themselves at her neck to kiss her tan skin comfortable and she giggles for the pleasure felt amazing.

Rolls them over as Rito kisses Nemesis again travels to kisses and licks her nipples softly as her lips releases moans as his lips travels down towards her black tight pussy. Starts kissing and licks her pussy softly with Nemesis releases loud moans because the pleasure felt amazing. Her hands take a hold of his hair comfortable inside of her hands.

Nemesis moans loud as her hands grabs her breasts, as Rito begins rubbing her clit awhile licks her pussy up than down. Her breasts were pushed together because the pleasure was out of this world than she felt herself about to release the warm juices all over Rito's face.

Juices sprays everywhere on Rito's face as she was breathing in than out, as Rito goes upwards to kisses Nemesis again with her hands rubs his backside warmly. Nemesis wants a turn and she push Rito onto the bed, which she travels down his body to leaves kisses. Founds herself front of his boxers and pulls them off his waist with his massive dick appears front of her.

Nemesis kisses his tip warmly with soft moans were heard by Rito's lips, as he speaks "Oh yes, Nemesis." She lifts her head and starts sucking the tip first than travels downwards onto his dick as his hands strokes her black hair to sees her mouth was starting to suck his dick into her mouth as her tongue swirls around his tip and length awhile her lips suck his dick more.

Rito was going to shoot his pre-cum inside of her mouth been warm juices inside of her mouth, which Nemesis lays down with her legs extends for Rito to enters her black tight pussy appears with his dick rubs her clit and pussy first.

Nemesis moans loudly as Rito's dick push into her black tight pussy been slowly and deep as her lip releases scream of pleasure, as he bends down to silences Nemesis by kissing her again. Her hands wrap around Rito's neck as her head nods for Rito to continue the pleasure, which his dick begins pushing in than out of her pussy becomes intense of hard and deep.

"Ah!" Nemesis screams of pleasure because his dick felt amazing inside of her body.

The next position was riding with Nemesis was riding Rito's hard dick as her big breasts and nipples were bouncing everywhere as she keeps moaning been Rito's name as his hands moves behind her. His hands slap her butt hard and starts pushing upwards into her pussy being faster and harder.

"I'm going to cum!" Rito was telling Nemesis, but she keeps bouncing up than down onto his dick as his warm comes enters her body.

Nemesis lays down top of Rito's chest as her gentle smile appears front of Rito's face, as his hands strokes her backside warmly than her words were "I guess the master loves her servant… So, can I… I stay by your side, Rito?"

The request was made, and his responses was "Yes you may stay by my side."

 _ **(The Next Day)**_

Rito opens his eyes to sees Nemesis was still sleeping top of Rito's chest as his hands were wrap around her body with his memories brought back of how last night was amazing with them. Nemesis sees her 'servant of love' front of herself as she releases warm smile and hears footsteps with her presences disappears after Rito turns his head towards the door of his room.

Gathering his dark silver shirt and dark blue pants to get ready for today's work.

The first day of his new life was going to start today, which Rito gets out of the room as his attention turns to sees Nemesis was laying down at bed with her butt was showing though the blankets with her warm smile appears front of Rito.

Rito knew he had relationship with: Kyouko, Nana, Rin, Nemesis, Momo and Mea. With his mind was thinking about if they were happy with him.

 _ **(Middle of Town)**_

Rito looks around the surroundings and his eyes see everyone were friendly as his head nods about the declaration to making a Dark Hero: The Movie. His lips form warm smile and his thoughts brought back the nervous hits his heart and becomes ready for the next part of the movie.

The director shows the outfit and script as the movie begins, which Rito sees a girl who was eighteen with her hair was long as Lala's hair. Her hair was dark blonde, and her eyes were dark blue as her attention turns to sees the main character been Rito Yuuki.

"So, is the main character?" The girl was asking the people with gentle voice.

Rito nods, as the girl speaks "As long as you don't get in my way than we should be fine." The girl walks away from his presences.

"This is going to being tough." Rito was telling himself with soft voice.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Special Surprise is… To Love Ru is going English Dubbed!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty-One – The First Shot**_

 _ **Here's the New Chapter for Flames of Love!**_

 _ **First, I want to say I'm very sorry for letting one down, but I'm going to continue this story and make Feelings of Flames into another story. But I want to focus on this story first and maybe I will finish it.**_

 _ **Second, Thank you goes to Xyaqom and everyone for encouraging me to continue the story!**_

 _ **Third, Warning this story is only 18 or older please!**_

 _ **Enjoy the new story:**_

The first shot was Rito Yuuki trying his best to stay into character and shows himself as gentle but clumsy person around other people, as the girl sees how Rito was friendly and warm guy to being around with the others.

Rito begins to see the different types of scenes were acquiring his strength and speed inside of them.

"Let's take a break, gentleman and ladies." Said Director.

Walks away and enters his trailer to sees Nemesis was sitting down at dark blue leather couch with her kimono, which her strap was slightly removing itself. His eyes look to sees her tan body was showing and her dark golden eyes opens with her lips forms teasing smile.

"Enjoy the view?" She questions her boyfriend.

Rito nods at her and walks over to sits down next to her, which she goes to sits down at his lap then starts kissing one another with his hands found her bubble butt. Starts rubbing it together then spreading apart and kisses her neck warmly then releases soft moans.

Nemesis was enjoying the moment and her kimono was coming off to shows her large B cup breasts pops out with her dark pink nipples bounces out. Rito places Nemesis down onto the couch and kisses then licks her pink nipples then rubs her butt more than spanks it.

"You're such a naughty girl for not wearing any panties." Nemesis moans more as his touch felt good.

"Yes, I am… Such a naughty girl… Let me show you how bad I am." She responds back to her boyfriend.

The next moment with Rito was sitting down at the couch with his shirt, pants and boxers were off with his dick been licked and sucked by Nemesis. She bobs up then down at his dick warmly and deepen the pleasure with his hands strokes her black hair comfortable.

Rito releases grasps and moans softly as Nemesis continues the pleasure, which she continues bobbing her head up then down. Removes her kimono to reveals her bubble butt and his hand strokes her hair more and comfortable with his hands.

Nemesis swirls her tongue around his headpiece and starts kissing Rito onto his lips then lays her down onto the couch then begins kissing her breasts then her hard nipples. Travels down to starts kissing and licks her black tight pussy warmly.

"Ahhh! Oh my! Ohhh!" Nemesis was moaning loud with her hands strokes Rito's hair comfortable, which unknown to them as the actress was watching from the window. Her hands were rubbing her breasts inside of her shirt as one of them was rubbing her breasts then nipples awhile her other hand goes to start rubbing clit and tight pink pussy.

She moans softly and Silvia was wishing to join in the fun. Her sight was looking down at the tan girl's body was been pleasured by Rito with the position was riding with her butt was being squeeze by Rito's hands.

Nemesis moans loudly as Rito thrusts upwards into her black tight pussy as she was loving the moment, she was sharing with him now.

The next position was doggie with his hands rubs her butt but keeps thrusting into Nemesis' pussy more, which she was moaning loudly as her hands takes a hold of couch tightly of enjoying the pleasure.

Rito came inside of her body.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	22. Final Chapter

_**Chapter Twenty-Three – The Final Cut**_

 _ **Here's the new and final chapter for Flames of Love!**_

 _ **At first, I want to say thank you for the views, reviews, favorites and following the story, which I'm happy to see this story though. But every good thing must come to end. Yet I have another surprise to tell everyone… I'm currently working on new story for To Love Ru.**_

 _ **I have decided to try adventure-mystery story a chance, which I hope I can make one.**_

 _ **Second note, Amazing thank you goes to everyone, Xyaqom and Lewamus Prime for helping me with the story. So please check Xyaqom's stories please.**_

 _ **Final Note, The next story that will be finish is New Life. So, I can start moving on with my other ideas and please don't be mad at me for cutting this story short.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Final Chapter:**_

" _It has been a year since I left my girlfriends in Sainan to make this movie, but now I'm returning back to my home. I wonder how different it is or how much things have changed since my absent?"_ Rito was asking himself the simple questions and looks out of the window with his dark orange hair was cut into small spike hair with his dark golden eyes were glancing out of the window, but his words continue _"I did enjoy Nemesis' accompany."_ Nemesis laying down top of his lap his hand was stroking her long black hair with bright smile appears on his lips.

She was smiling because Rito was her boyfriend and the movie of Dark Hero was going to being released in the next couple months, yet Rito missed to feel Kyouko and see her warm smile.

"Rito… What are you thinking about?" Asked Nemesis.

"I used to think Harem Plan and little things were trivial… But nothing is trivial." Rito responds back to her of honest voice.

Nemesis giggles of his words of wisdom could reach anyone's hearts and mind then his right-hand takes small black box with Nemesis glances down to sees the small black box. "So… Are you going to do it…? The one promise you made to her before you left." Rito nods at Nemesis about how his promise was someday he was going to propose to Kyouko, which they were going to start their lives together, but he answers her question as "Yes I am… But I'm going to ask you and every girl I know… If it's alright with you girls… How about we try the Harem Plan to see where it goes?"

Nemesis' light golden eyes brighten up with tears of happiness and wraps her hands around his neck been warm hug.

 _ **-At Sainin's High School-**_

Walking through the hallways which it brought back the memories of when he was undecided about where he wanted his love-life to go towards. Rito stops at the same dark silver locker is where the journey began with himself and Kyouko started dating each other then enters his old classroom which Rito was nineteen. Next month was going to be his graduation then he was going to ask every girl about the Harem Plan then steps towards his desk.

His memories bring back when Nana was waiting for Rito to get out of classroom, so they could hang out with each other. The next memory was Rito and Momo sits next to window, which they were eating their lunch together as his head turns to remembering about how Lala enter his class for the first time.

Walks over and stops at the wooden desk of where his middle school crush Haruna used to sit at, but Rito knew about moving on from silly crush or should he say obsession with her.

"It's crazy how much little things can change someone completely… But I enjoyed the little changes." Rito was telling himself and turns his attention to sees nobody has come yet pulling his cellphone out to sees the message says, "Please open the locker's door."

Rito shrugs his shoulders and steps over then opens the locker's door which he wasn't expecting Kyouko jumping onto his chest which she was hugging him. Her appearances have changed a bit with her black hair has grown down to middle backside with her outfit was white shirt, black jacket and dark blue skirt as she has missed her boyfriend.

Rito and Kyouko shares romantic kiss of enjoying seeing one another again, as pulls away to sees Kyouko was smiling to see her boyfriend has return.

After couple minutes of setting down with the questions pointed out to each other, as his lips forms warm smile then his words are "Kyouko…"

"Yes." She said back to him.

Kyouko gets up from sit down at wooden desk as Rito gets down on one knee with her hands were holding her lips, which he takes out the black box with his words are "I love you with all of my heart and burning soul… I want to get know you better and I want to spend rest of my time at your side… So, would you please do me honor and marry me, Kyouko Kirisaki." She begins crying out of happiness, which she didn't know what to say about the confession and honor to become Rito's wife.

"I would love to… The answer is always going to being yes." Rito gets up and places the golden ring with bright red with orange outline gem onto her finger to show they were engaged with each other.

" _That day… I become the happiness woman on Earth… Or should I say in the Galaxy because I have gotten a wonderful man to become my future husband… I didn't understand at first why I felt burning sensation with him for… In time I discovered it was… Flames of love pulling me."_ Kyouko gives her opinion about how fate had plans for them to become together as couple.

 _ **That's it… Flames of Love Final Chapter ends here… Oh is everyone bit worried about their future… Then let's take a tour into their future shall we…**_

 _ **-Eight Years Later-**_

At the sunset beach as everyone was watching Rito playing with his little girl been the mother Kyouko was smiling at her husband and their little girl.

"Mommy and Daddy!" A little girl with short black spike hair like her mother's and dark golden eyes with her outfit was light blue dress as she was running towards her parents been Rito and Kyouko. Everyone was enjoying the moment with Rito and Kyouko as Rito kept his promise about the harem to keep them happy as everyone was smiling to see Rito was amazing to greatest husband and father to his children.

Lala was his second, Momo and Nana were third, Haruna was fourth, Yui, Rin and Run become his fifth and Nemesis was his final wife. The girls were happy to see Rito.

Carrying his little girl onto his shoulders and walks over to sees the sunset with her question was "Hey Daddy… Tell me again how you and mommy fell in love again." His laugh was simple, but his words were "Well… It was Flames of love that brought us together then I had a chance to see someone special too… Which it was you, Scarlet." The little girl smiles at her daddy and hugs him again.

 _ **The End…**_


End file.
